La Force
by Melimelo14
Summary: Xara Sealumos était une jeune fille de 16 ans, douée à l'école, mais constamment intimidée. En effet, elle était étrange, toujours enfermée dans un autre monde. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque des évènements étranges surviennent autour d'elle? Voici son histoire.
1. Chapitre I

**_-L'histoire est disponible sous le même nom sur Wattpad._**

 ** _-L'univers Star Wars ne m'appartient pas, sauf mes personnages._**

 ** _-La publication ne sera pas régulière._**

 _C_ _her journal,_

 _Encore aujourd'hui, le soleil se lève et une nouvelle journée commence comme à chaque fois. Pourquoi est-ce que la vie continue? Pourquoi l'astre du jour se lève quotidiennement? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois être qui je suis?_

-Xara! Dépêches-toi! Il te reste quinze minutes!

Ladite Xara lâcha son crayon et referma son journal intime en tournant faiblement la tête vers la source du bruit. Sa mère, évidemment, qui d'autre pourrait l'appeler de cette façon?

Soupirant, la jeune fille se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers sa mince garde robe. Elle prit un T-Shirt noir, une veste de cuire, une paire de jeans noirs et des bottines...noires. Ensuite, elle se redit devant le miroir et s'observa.

Devant elle, il y avait une jeune fille de seize ans aux cheveux noirs, bouclés, qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Aussi, des mèches mauves ressortaient de sa chevelure qui lui pendait parfois dans le front. La silhouette avait une peau pâle, en manque de soleil, et des yeux noirs comme du charbon. Bref, voilà à quoi elle ressemblait.

De par le miroir, on pouvait facilement observer la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La pièce avait des murs bleus clairs, ce qui contrastait énormément avec le plafond noir. Mais c'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus, le plafond. Celui-ci représentait l'espace, un univers inconnu, infini et rempli de liberté.

La jeune fille soupira. Ce qu'elle aimerait ça, être libre.

-Xara!

L'adolescente força son corps à bouger et à traverser la chambre. Celle-ci comportait un lit simple, un commode blanche et un bureau de travail. Elle arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit. Là, se trouvait un petit couloir aux murs faits de bois de chêne qu'elle traversa pour descendre les escaliers.

Elle se trouvait présentement dans une cuisine. Un comptoir encadrait la cuisine en marbre où l'on retrouvait toute sorte d'appareils électroménagers et à côté de trouvait une table à manger en bois franc.

Autour de cette dite table, se trouvait assises deux personnes qui lui faisait face. C'était deux femmes, l'une semblait avoir quinze ans et l'autre, dans la trentaine.L'adolescente était l'exacte opposé de Xara. Là où ses cheveux étaient noirs, ceux-ci étaient châtains. La peau pâle était remplacé par une peau en santé et entretenue. Les yeux noirs charbons avait été remplacés par des yeux bleus foncés. L'adulte, elle, ressemblait trait pour trait à sa fille cadette.

Justement, la femme toisa Xara d'un air réprobateur.

-Tu en a mis du temps, dit-elle.

-Je suis désolé maman, souffla la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et mauves.

-Océane n'aurait jamais pris autant de temps pour se préparer, répondit la mère en pointant son autre fille.

-Océane se lève une heure à l'avance pour être prête, répliqua la jeune fille.

En effet, l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains prenait beaucoup plus de temps que Xara pour se préparer. Mais, ça portait ses fruits. Le physique de sa soeur était impeccable. Sans aucune imperfection. Le corps parfait: grand et mince avec des courbes volumineuses.

Xara soupira pour la énième fois. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'approcha du frigo, ignorant totalement les deux autres occupants de la pièce.

-Je dois y aller, dit soudainement la mère en prenant son sac.

-Au revoir maman, quand est-ce que tu rentres? Et papa?

 _Papa_. Ce mot inconnu. Parce que oui, Océane avait un père, mais pas Xara. Le père de celle-ci était parti avant sa naissance et leur mère ne parlait jamais de lui. Le _père_ dont parlait Océane était celui de cette dernière, Kirke Sealumos, le mari d'Aurora Sealumos, leur mère.

-Ce soir, il sera là lorsque vous rentrerez de l'école, dit doucement la mère de famille.

C'est pas vrai! C'était la rentrée des classes. Xara l'avait complètement oubliée. Elle prit de quoi manger dans le frigo et le mit dans sa boîte à lunch.

-Au revoir maman, à dans trois jours! Salua Océane en se levant. Elle portait un chandail à décolleté bleu et un leggings moulant noir.

Trois jours en effet. Trois jours de paix, sans les cris incessants de sa mère envers Xara.

Aurora Sealumos était scientifique et spécialisée dans l'astronomie. C'était probablement le seul et unique point en commun entre l'ainée et la femme.

Cette dernière fini par passer la porte d'entrée et à disparaitre dans la voiture.

Soudain, Océane se tourna vers Xara, une moue de dégoût peinte sur son visage.

-Je pars tout de suite. À l'école, je ne te connais pas et tu ne viens pas m'embêter.

Toujours le même refrain. Il semblerait que la cadette de la famille Sealumos ait très mal digéré le fait qu'elle ait été la risée de l'école lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Après tout, ça ne fait pas bonne impression d'avoir un quelconque lien avec la _bizarroïde_. Et bien entendu, la _bizarroïde_ , c'était Xara.

-Passe une bonne journée, répondit distraitement celle-ci qui, en vérité, n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que sa soeur avait dit.

-C'est ça oui, dédaigna répondre Océane en prenant son sac et en sortant à son tour de la maison.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et mauves était maintenant seule dans la maison. Seule...

Xara secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et regarda autour d'elle. C'était bien calme...

Comme toujours...

XxX

L'adolescente se trouvait dans une bibliothèque. Plus précisément dans la bibliothèque de l'école. La pièce était vaste et haute. De nombreuses étagères remplies de livres trônait de part et d'autre de la pièce. Mais ce que Xara aimait le plus, à part les livres, c'était le silence, le calme, la tranquillité des lieux.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici, souffla une voix masculine à son oreille.

-Lukas...

La jeune fille se retourna et tomba sur un beau jeune homme du même âge qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux dans lesquels le soleil est resté accroché. Sa peau bronzée faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus clairs et son sourire narquois. L'adolescent portait un chandail ligné à l'horizontale mauve pâle et blanc, une veste de cuir noir et un jeans bleu, ce qui laissait deviner son corps bien en forme.

-C'est un plaisir de te revoir après ces deux longs mois, dit Lukas.

Son souffle effleurait le visage de la jeune fille, ce qui la troubla légèrement. Pourtant, elle afficha un sourire rayonnant.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'oeil et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Xara entendit soupirer derrière elle et elle se tourna légèrement vers la source du bruit. Elle scruta les jeunes filles de ses yeux de charbons, mais celles-ci n'avaient de yeux que pour son ami. Pourtant, ce dernier les ignorait complètement, il ne regardait qu'elle. À croire qu'il ne s'apercevait pas qu'il plaisait à beaucoup de filles. Physiquement bien sûr, aucune personne censée n'irait, n'oserait, demander à l'ami de Xara Sealumos d'être leur petit-ami. Leur réputation en prendrait un coup.

-Xara.

Un main passa devant ses yeux et la jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et regarda son ami. Il lui avait toujours été fidèle et ce, depuis qu'il se connaissait. Elle lui avait souvent posé la question:«Pourquoi reste-tu avec moi. Tu n'auras aucune vie sociale.» Mais Lukas Jalland se fichait pas mal de l'image qu'il revoyait. «Je suis ton ami parce que je trouve que tu es spéciale Xara. Tu ne mérite pas l'harcèlement qu'on te fait. Je suis ton ami parce que j'aime être près de toi...Enfin, tu me comprends.» C'était ce qu'il avait dit et s'énervait à chaque fois qu'elle le remerciait pour être son ami. «Tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi.» C'était vrai, mais le comportement des autres à son égard n'avait pas améliorer ce fait, au contraire.

-J'ai gagné, murmura la jeune fille.

-À quoi? Demanda Lukas, interloqué.

La bouche de Xara se tordit en un sourire en coin.

-Tu as cligné des yeux...

Le jeune homme lui tira la langue

XxX

Monsieur Riospe était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années. Ses cheveux blancs, argentés, lui pendaient au épaules et son visage fin, couvert par quelques rides, pouvait passer d'une émotion à une autre en une seule seconde. Il avait des yeux émeraudes remplis de sagesse et de vécu. Son corps était bien bâti et sa peau, bronzée. Kay-Wio Riopse était leur professeur d'art dramatique. Un véritable acteur. Xara l'adorait parce qu'avec lui, et aussi Lukas, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être une sorte d'insecte. La jeune fille était également totalement fascinée par les histoires que le professeur racontait parfois. Des histoires qui se passait dans l'espace, avec des personnes, des guerriers du bien appelé Jedi, des guerriers du mal appelé Sith, et pleines d'autres créatures toutes plus fantastiques les unes que les autres. Des aventures à travers la galaxie, une force appelé _La Force_ qui pouvait se comparer à la télékinésie... Oh comme elle aimerait que ce soit réel. Malheureusement, c'était juste des histoires pour enfants... Il n'y avait pas d'autres formes de vie ailleurs que sur la planète Terre...

-Mademoiselle Sealumos, voudriez-vous nous faire une démonstration?

Euh... Une démonstration de quoi? Pourtant, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce vide à part pour quelques chaises et aussi appelé classe. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Lukas lui faire un signe encourageant et elle lui répondit avec un bref sourire. Puis, l'adolescente aux yeux noirs charbons reporta son attention sur son professeur et croisa les bras.

Ce dernier regarda ses élèves et en pointant une.

-Toi, vas en avant.

La jeune fille pointée repoussa ses long cheveux roux derrière elle et toisa dédaigneusement le professeur de ses yeux verts forêts. Finalement, elle dédaigna se lever et rejoignit Xara tout en évitant d'être trop prêt d'elle.

Pourtant, celle-ci eut un demi-sourire. Ah oui, elle avait oublié de préciser, Xara était probablement la seule, avec Lukas de temps à l'autre, a avoir droit à un peu de respect de la part du prof.

-Roméo, en piste.

Lukas se leva d'un bon et trotta jusqu'à la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et mauves. Roméo, c'était ça le surnom du jeune Jalland. Probablement parce que le trois quart des filles de l'école le détaillait sans arrêt.

Monsieur Riospe s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise et les regarda à tour de rôle.

-Roméo, tu seras un commandant de l'armée. Mademoiselle... euh... Cosette, vous serez une secrétaire et jeune Padawan, tu seras une guerrière.

Jeune Padawan? Qui? Xara regarda son professeur d'art dramatique avec incompréhension et vit qu'il la regardait. C'était à elle qu'il parlait. Mais pourquoi Padawan? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

Malgré ses nombreuse questions, la jeune fille se mit en place et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'autre fille. Juliette Cosette, une de ses principales intimidatrices...

Xara serra les dents et s'approcha inconsciemment de Lukas. Le cours allait être long.

XxX

La cafétéria était bondée. Les élèves se bousculaient les uns aux autres sans aucun respect. Parmi cette pagaille, se trouvait Xara et Lukas assis à leur table qui était à l'écart des autres.

-Alors, qu'as-tu cette après-midi? Demanda le jeune Jalland.

-Histoire et science, répondit l'ainée des Sealumos.

-Moi j'ai mathématique et anglais.

-La joie, se moqua Xara.

Lukas lui tira la langue et retourna à son sandwich.

XxX

Xara était devant la porte de sa maison. Cette dernière était une maison en marbre et en verre. Un jardin trônait autour de la résidence. Une vrai maison de riche quoi...une maison d'e*és en vérité.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte et la traversa. Elle était dans la cuisine et, assis à la table de bois franc, se trouvait assis un homme de la quarantaine. Cheveux bruns, yeux noisettes, bien bâti, l'homme parfait quoi! Il s'appelait Kirke Seslumos et était le père de sa soeur cadette, Océane. Justement, celle-ci n'était pas encore rentrée. Elle devait sûrement traîner avec des amies...

-Xara...

Cette dernière posa ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

-Kirke...

La jeune fille avait toujours refusé de l'appeler _papa_ ou _père_. C'était trop... familier, trop naturel, trop _intime_. Ce n'était pas le père de Xara, même si l'homme était probablement la personne qui lui témoignait le plus de gentillesse dans la maison.

-Comment a été ta journée?

-Bien, répondit distraitement l'adolescente en prenant la direction des escaliers.

-Papa! S'exclama soudainement une voix stridente.

Océane était rentrée...et Xara n'avait pas encore disparue...

-Que fais-tu là, lui demanda-t-on.

L'ainée se tourna vers la cadette.

-Je suis chez moi.

La jeune fille de quinze ans sembla sur le point de répliquer, mais son père posa une main sur son épaule.

-Et si tu allais dans le salon? On pourrait regarder la télévision ensemble? Proposa-t-il.

Océane acquiesça vivement et fonça dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle eut disparue, Kirke Sealumos se tourna vers sa fille adoptive, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Je ne veux rien entendre, souffla Xara et elle monta les escaliers sans laisser le temps à l'homme derrière elle de parler.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de pitié!

L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs et mauves rentra dans sa chambre et ferma sa porte. Elle posa son sac d'école sur le sol et se dirigea vers son bureau où il y avait une pile de livres dessus. Là, elle sortit son journal intime et l'ouvrit. Xara s'assit et prit un crayon.

 _Cher journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui était ma première d'école et j'ai revu Lukas. Il semble qu'il ait un peu vieilli, mais ça lui va bien. De mon côté, toujours aussi détestée à l'école et à la maison. Maman est partit durant trois jours donc j'aurais un peu de paix. Par contre, le père d'Océane, Kirke, est revenu. La joie... Pourquoi j'ai dû naitre dans cette famille? Sans vrai père? Sans vraie famille? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?_

Xara chassa les quelques larmes qui allaient couler d'un revers de la main. C'était vrai, pourquoi? Il lui semblait qu'elle ne faisait ça, se questionner. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être comme tout le monde?

La jeune fille se leva brusquement et donna un coup dans le vide au dessus de son bureau. Un bruit la fit sursauter. La pile de livres sur son bureau était tombée. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait **pas** touché aux bouquins.

Xara secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Elle se pencha et ramassa ses livres. Après tout, avec le bruit que faisait la télévision jusqu'ici, les deux autres membres de la maison n'avaient rien attendu. L'adolescente posa la pile sur le bureau et regarda son journal intime. Soupirant, elle le ferma et le serra.

La jeune Sealumos traversa la pièce et se coucha sur son lit. Elle pouvait aller dormir sans manger. Ce n'était pas un problème. Alors, Xara ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Une autre journée l'attendait demain.

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**


	2. Chapitre II

_Cher journal,_

 _Maman revient dans trois jours et je compte bien profiter de ces jours de congés._

Xara regarda son pauvre texte. Il faisait bien pitié. C'était probablement le plus court qu'elle n'avait jamais écrit. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce sujet, car elle était déjà en retard si elle se fiait à son cadran. La jeune fille se leva, ferma son journal et le rangea. Elle regarda autour d'elle et son regard tomba sur la pile de livres qui était tombée la veille. Elle était pourtant sûr qu'elle n'y avait pas touché...

L'adolescente secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa garde robe. Elle prit des vêtements semblables à la veille et les enfila. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et essaya d'aplatir un peu ses cheveux.

Soudain, on cogna à la porte.

-Xara?

C'était Kirke. Que lui voulait-il? Pour en avoir le coeur net, la jeune fille traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte. L'homme se tenait derrière celle-ci, mal à l'aise... Comme toujours en sa présence...

-Que veux-tu Kirke, demanda Xara en croisant les bras.

-Océane veut que je l'emporte à l'école...et je me suis demandé si ça te tentait...

-Non, c'est bon, refusa l'adolescente.

Il voulait sa mort ou quoi? S'il y avait bien une règle dans leur demeure, c'était qu'un privilège pour Océane n'était pas un privilège pour Xara. Et si l'ainée en avait un, la cadette devait en avoir deux. De toute façon, ce n'était pas bien compliqué vu que leur mère cédait à tous les caprices d'Océane et que c'était elle qui était avec eux la plupart du temps. Kirke, lui, était plus juste même si Xara n'était pas sa fille biologique. Malheureusement, il partait souvent et pendant longtemps à cause de son métier. Médecin sans frontière, voilà ce qu'il était. C'était vraiment drôle, parce que lorsque Kirke était en service, c'était l'homme le plus sérieux et sûr de lui de la Terre, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'autres choses...

-Ah, répondit l'adulte en la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Xara reporta son attention sur le père d'Océane. Il se balançait toujours d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

-Euh...je vais y aller. Océane doit m'attendre...

-Bonne journée Kirke, salua la jeune fille en fermant la porte.

Elle allait attendre qu'ils s'en aillent et elle partirait à son tour. Elle ne voulait pas croiser sa soeur. Cette dernière était encore plus insupportable lorsque son père était là. Un vrai pot de colle.

Deux minutes passèrent avant que la porte d'entrée ne fasse du bruit. Il était temps, pensa Xara. Maintenant, elle pouvait aller à l'école sans encombre.

XxX

Un jeune homme était couché sur son lit, les yeux fermés quand soudain, il les ouvrit, dévoilant deux pupilles argentées. Le jeune homme se leva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés. Ils étaient en bataille, légèrement frisés et auraient besoin d'un bon coup de ciseaux. Le garçon s'avança dans sa chambre. Des murs blancs, un miroir, une commode, un petit bureau et un lit, voilà ce qui constituait sa chambre. Il s'avança vers la glace et s'observa. Un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans lui faisait face. Ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient à la nuque faisaient ressortir sa peau pâle. Il était grand et légèrement musclé. Ses yeux argentés étaient recouverts d'un voile sombre et les traits du visage du jeune homme étaient tirés, durs.

En ayant assez de la vision qui s'offrait à lui, il traversa la pièce et sortit. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et bleus se trouvait présentement dans un couloir, blanc, comme tout le reste.

Soudain, une voix grave l'appela:

-Kaleb?

Ledit Kaleb se tourna et tomba sur un homme.

Ce dernier avait des cheveux roux coupés court, une peau foncée et des yeux bleus ciel. Une espèce de robe recouvrait son corps musclé.

-Maitre Ovi-Jay, s'inclina le jeune homme aux yeux argentés.

-Viens, allons à la salle des commandes, je pense que nous avons une piste.

Kaleb le toisa, étonné. Finalement? Après toutes ces années?

L'adulte sembla lire dans ses pensées et dit:

-Oui, allez, viens.

Maitre Ovi-Jay se détourna et commença à s'avancer dans le couloir. Résigné, le jeune homme le suivit. À vrai dire, il doutait qu'après tout ce temps, ils aient trouvé quelque chose.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle des commandes où un tas d'autres personnes y étaient déjà.

Soudain, un homme chauve à la peau pêche se tourna vers eux et verrouilla ses yeux verts ternes et globuleux dans ceux de ses vis-à-vis.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, dit-il d'une voix bourrue.

-Du calme Hans, intervint un autre homme.

Le concerné se tourna vers lui.

-Du calme? Je ne vois pas pourquoi on accepte encore ces saletés de Jedi à bord. On sait tous qu'ils retourne leurs veste à—

-Ça suffit Hans!

Maitre Ovi-Jay se racla la gorge à côté de Kaleb. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Pouvons-nous commencer?

-Bien sûr, cassa Hans.

-Bien, dit une grande femme aux cheveux roses.

Il y eu un léger silence.

-Vous l'avez vraiment retrouvé? Demanda Kaleb.

-Oui, répliqua l'homme chauve en lui lançant un regard noir. Continue Ayla, dit-il à la femme aux cheveux roses.

-Dans un secteur jusqu'alors inexploré, reprit la dite Ayla. C'est assez étonnant, nous qui pensions que l'on avait exploré toute la galaxie.

-Est-ce que le secteur est grand? Demanda Ovi-Jay en s'avançant.

-Regardez par vous même, répondit la femme en appuyant sur un bouton.

L'espèce de table ronde au centre de la pièce projeta un hologramme. Une dizaine de planètes étaient visible.

-Celle-ci, montra Ayla en agrandissant l'hologramme.

-C'est minuscule, murmura Kaleb.

C'était une petite planète, la troisième à partir du soleil.

-Selon les informations que nous avons, cette planète compte environ huit milliards d'habitants.

- _Huit milliards_? Répéta Kaleb. Comment sommes-nous censé trouver Maitre Kay-Wio parmi huit millions de personnes?

-Avec vos tours de passe-passe, Jedi, cracha Hans.

-Général Microps! Intervint la femme aux cheveux roses.

Puis, elle respira un bon coup.

-Vous pourrez essayé de le retrouver grâce à la Force.

-Nous pouvons essayer, mais nous ne garantissons rien, dit le Maitre Jedi.

-Bien, la réunion est terminée, annonça Ayla. Nous allons vous préparer un vaisseau (elle regarda les Jedi) et vous (elle se tourna vers les autres membres de l'équipage) retournez à vos postes.

Tout le monde s'exécutèrent et Ovi-Jay se pencha vers le jeune homme.

-Je vais préparer mes affaires, rendez-vous au vaisseau à 13h00.

Kaleb acquiesça. Il avait environ trois heures pour se préparer. Il s'apprêtait à sortir à la suite de son maitre lorsqu'une voix bourrue l'interpela.

-Monsieur Skylight...

Les lèvres du jeune homme formèrent une ligne droite et, en prenant une grande respiration pour se calmer, se tourna vers l'homme chauve en constatant qu'ils étaient seuls.

-Général Microps...

-Je ne sais pas comment les autres vous font confiance, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je vois clair dans votre jeu, à vous le Jedi. Vous êtes des hypocrites qui osent prôner la paix.

Qui ose? Qui OSE? Mais pour qui se prenait-il? Ah oui... Un _général.._.

-Et la... La Force, non mais, je ne sais pas comment on réussit à embobiner des personnes avec ça. Ça fait des siècles que plus personne n'y croit!

Plus personne? Alors que faisait-il là, dans ce cas, hein? Kaleb respira un bon coup. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, la réputation des Jedi s'était rapidement détériorer. En effet, bon nombres de Jedi avaient trahis leur code et sont devenus des Sith. Les Jedi ont été chassés, tués, massacrés sans pitié s'ils ne rejoignaient pas le Premier Ordre, l'organisation qui gouvernait la galaxie. À leur opposé, les alliés des Jedi, se trouvait les Rebels qui était...les rebelles... Bref, le nombre de Jedi avait énormément diminué depuis le Grand Massacre (génocide de Jedi) et maintenant, ils devaient rester cachés et ne faire que des missions incognito. Aujourd'hui, les personnes ne faisaient plus vraiment de distinction entre les Jedi et les Sith. «Ils utilisent tous la Force, ils sont pareils!» Voilà ce qu'ils disaient...

Minute... Des siècles? Il n'en avait même pas passé un seul depuis la Guerre des Clones! L'homme chauve exagérait!

La voix rauque du Général Hans sortit Kaleb de ses pensées.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils ne m'écoute pas. Je suis un _Général_ , on devrait écouter tous mes conseils et même, je devrais être beaucoup plus haut placé dans la hiérarchie et...

Le jeune homme aux yeux gris en avait assez. Pris d'une pulsion qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, il appela la Force et la dirigea vers le général.

Ce dernier coupa net sa triade et porta sa main à son cou. Il se mis à tousser, d'abord doucement, puis avec désespoir. Il _étouffait_. L'homme chauve tomba à genoux et essayait vainement de retrouver son souffle.

Kaleb le regarda dédaigneusement.

-Vous devriez faire attention à ne pas finir étouffé par vos ambitions, Général Microps, conseilla gentiment le jeune homme avant de relâcher sa prise sur la Force et de sortir de la salle de commandes.

Hans le regarda partir avec un regard noir.

Saleté de Jedi!

XxX

Maitre Ovi-Jay le regarda, suspicieux.

-Tu en as mis du temps.

Kaleb lui lança un regard ennuyé et lança son sac dans la navette.

-Du calme, Maitre, il n'y a pas le feu.

-Plus vite nous le retrouverons, mieux ce sera, jeune Padawan, répondit l'homme aux cheveux roux en s'assoyant aux commandes.

Le jeune homme aux yeux argentés lui lança un regard en biais.

-Vous ne voulez pas que je conduise?

-Si je me fis aux autres fois, non.

Le jeune Skylight s'assit sur le siège à côté de lui avec un sourire en coin.

-Et à chaque fois, je vous ai sauvé la vie.

Ovi-Jay lui lança un bref coup d'oeil.

-En manquant de nous tuer des dizaines de fois, oui.

-Vous êtes trop pessimiste Maitre, soupira Kaleb. On décolle?

L'adulte lui répondit en allumant le vaisseau.

XxX

Kaleb montra une petite planète verte, bleu et blanche.

-C'est elle?

-Si nous nous fions aux informations de Ayla, oui, c'est bien elle.

L'adolescent se tourna vers son maitre jedi.

-Si ce secteur est inexploré, les habitants de cette planète ne doivent pas connaitre notre existence, non?

-Oui. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne doivent pas nous voir atterrir. Active le mur d'invisibilité.

Kaleb se leva et activa un petit levier au plafond. Puis il se rassit.

-C'est fait, Maitre.

-Bien. Attache-toi, nous allons atterrir.

Le Padawan fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil hésitant à l'homme.

-Savez-vous où nous allons atterrir?

-J'ai repéré un espace près d'une ville. Attention, nous entrons dans l'atmosphère dans 5...

Kaleb regarda la planète.

...4...

Il prit une grande inspiration.

...3...

Il vérifia sa ceinture.

...2...

Il pria pour que l'atterrissage se passe bien.

...1...

Ils entrèrent dans l'atmosphère...

XxX

Kaleb sortit du vaisseau et regarda autour de lui. Des arbres étaient arrachés à leurs racines, des plantes étaient piétinées et tous les animaux avaient désertés. Le vaisseau devait avoir fait assez de bruit pour alerter toute la planète.

-Maitre, souffla le jeune homme, je ne vous laisse plus jamais faire d'atterrissage.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, se vexa l'adulte en sortant comme si rien n'était du vaisseau.

L'adolescent grogna. Puis, reprenant contenance, se tourna vers son Maitre.

-Nous devrions commencer les recherches, dit-il.

-Alors, lança Ovi-Jay en ouvrant les bras, qu'attends-tu pour te mettre en route?

Kaleb le regarda, profondément ennuyé. Comment cet homme avait-il pu recevoir le titre de Maitre Jedi? Il soupira et leva la tête.

Au delà des arbres, se trouvait le haut des plus grands bâtiments de la ville. De gigantesques nuages de fumée noir sortait de nombreuses cheminées. Si les habitants de cette planète continuaient comme ça, la couche d'ozone qui les recouvrait disparaitrait en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire.

-En route, souffla le jeune hommes aux cheveux noirs bleutés.

-Du nerf, jeune Padawan, se moqua l'homme à la peau foncée en ouvrant la voie à grandes enjambées.

XxX

Xara marchait avec Lukas dans les couloir de l'école. Ils se rendaient à leur troisième période: éducation physique. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient cette classe en commun.

Pour se rendre au gymnase, les élèves devaient passer par plusieurs classes, dont celle d'art dramatique. Normalement, monsieur Kay-Wio était seul: il n'appréciait pas être dérangé.

Pourtant cette fois, les deux adolescents furent surpris. Devant la porte de la classe d'art dramatique se tenait un homme et un adolescent.

L'homme avait une peau foncée et des cheveux roux très courts. Ils ne voyaient pas son visage. Mais ce qui choquait le plus, c'était l'étrange robe qu'il portait.

L'adolescent, quand à lui, avait une peau pâle et des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés qui lui arrivaient à la nuque. Il portait lui aussi une étrange tenue et le jeune homme était aussi dos à eux.

Malgré tout, les deux étranges personnes se sont soustraites à leurs regards en entrant rapidement dans la classe.

Xara se tourna, hésitante, vers son ami.

-As-tu vu ce que j'ai vu?

-Il semblerait, murmura Lukas en la regardant d'un air absent.

La bruit strident et aigu de la cloche les sortirent de leurs pensées et ils se dépêchèrent à se rendre à leur cours d'éducation physique.

XxX

Ovi-Jay ferma la porte derrière eux. Il savait que c'était extrêmement risqué de se promener à l'air libre, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une pauvre salle presque vide avec un bureau et quelques chaises. Et au milieu, se tenait une vieil homme aux cheveux blancs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et qui leur tournait le dos.

-Maitre Kay-Wio?

C'était Kaleb qui avait parlé.

-Assoyez-vous, mes amis, invita le vieil homme.

Les deux Jedi prirent chacun une chaise et s'assirent. Le Jedi "perdu" se tourna vers eux et le jeune homme aux yeux argentés fut frappé par la beauté des deux émeraudes qui servaient de yeux au vieil homme.

Ce dernier prit à son tour une chaise et s'assit dessus avec aise. Il les regarda tour à tour, serein, comme s'ils s'étaient vu la veille.

-Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs?

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**


	3. Chapitre III

Maitre Ovi-Jay toisait son collègue d'un air mauvais.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire?

Le Jedi aux cheveux blancs le regardait sereinement, sans rien dire.

-Vous avez disparu sans nous en informer, Kai-Wio, accusa l'homme aux cheveux roux.

-Ce que mon maitre essaye de vous dire, dit précipitamment Kaleb, c'est: pourquoi avoir fait cela?

Le vieil homme tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa. Puis, un léger sourire apparu sur son visage.

-Jeune Padawan, je sens une bien grande force en toi. C'est un très bon choix, Jay.

-C'est Ovi-Jay maintenant, murmura entre ses dents le concerné.

-Votre nom défini qui vous êtes. Ce n'est pas bien de le changer...

-Écoutez, s'exclama Ovi-Jay en se leva de sa chaise, faisant tomber celle-ci sur le sol. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour vous entendre raconter n'importe quoi! Nous sommes venus ici pour vous ramener avec nous! Les rebelles ont besoin de vous!

Kay-Wio le regarda avec des yeux froids.

-Ne ressens-tu donc rien? Ton lien avec la Force se serait-il atténué? Ressens, et tu trouveras la raison du pourquoi je suis ici.

Il y eu un léger silence.

-Je le ressens, dit soudainement Kaleb qui avait les yeux fermés, c'est... incroyable... cette puissance...

Ovi-Jay replaça sa chaise et s'assit dessus. Il regarda l'autre Maitre Jedi avec un air intrigué.

-Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un de sensible à la Force, ici?

Le vieil homme lui lança un regard en biais.

-Qui serait même disposé à devenir un Jedi, dit-il.

-Mais, intervient Kaleb en rouvrant les yeux, j'ai vu quelques personnes en venant ici, dans ce bâtiment, et chacune semblait trop vielle pour commencer l'entrainement des Jedi.

Kay-Wio le regarda en levant un sourcil.

-N'as-tu donc rien appris de l'histoire, jeune Padawan? L'un des plus puissants Jedi a commencé son entrainement vers l'âge où nous le finissons normalement.

-Alors, hésita l'homme aux cheveux roux, vous voulez faire de cette personne _votre_ Padawan?

-C'est exacte. Mais le moment opportun n'est pas encore arrivé.

Le Jedi aux cheveux blancs se leva et regarda l'horloge sur le mur.

-Mon prochain cours commence dans quelques minutes. Vous devriez partir.

Kaleb se leva et s'avança vers la porte, puis s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers les deux hommes. Son maitre semblait faire des excuses à l'autre Jedi sur son emportement. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit enfin, Ovi-Jay se tourna et dernière fois vers le vieil homme.

-Qu'enseignez-vous, au juste?

Kay-Wio eu un sourire en coin en leva un peu la tête.

-Cela ne serait plus un secret si je vous le disais, même si vous en avez eu un extrait tout à l'heure.

Kaleb étouffa un rire et sortit de la pièce.

Il devait bien l'avouer, il était intrigué par _elle_ , cette personne qui était sensible à la Force. Il n'avait jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi puissant. Et _elle_ n'en avait pas conscience? Comment? Une chose était sûr, cette personne serait un Jedi très puissant.

XxX

Xara rentrait chez elle. Étonnamment, elle avait passé une très bonne journée et personne n'était venu l'embêter... Ok, sauf peut-être Lukas avec ses taquineries habituelles.

En ce moment, elle passait sur la rue Sainte-Maggie. Les bâtiments, de briques, de béton ou même de bois, s'étendaient le long de la rue. Les trottoirs étaient remplis de personnes plus ou moins pressées, les automobiles klaxonnaient, les passants discutaient et des familles achetaient des glaces et des ballons pour les enfants... Une belle communauté en somme. De plus, elle était multiethnique: toutes les religions, toutes les coutumes et toutes les couleurs de peau se mélangeaient à la perfection.

Xara soupira presque de bonheur. Elle adorait passer dans cette rue. Ça lui remontait toujours le morale de voir autant de joie.

Mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, non?

Alors que Xara traversait la rue adjacente à la rue Sainte-Maggie pour se diriger dans son rang (1), elle s'arrêta net. Devant elle, se trouvait sa soeur avec deux autres jeunes filles. L'une avait de long cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et des yeux verts forêts. L'autre avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisettes. Voici Juliette Cosette et Mathilde Raview.

-Tiens, tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas ta soeur Océane? Demanda Juliette à la concernée.

-Je ne la connais pas, nia le jeune fille aux cheveux châtains.

-Que fais-tu ici, la bizarroïde? Tu cherches ton papa? Se moqua Mathilde.

Xara serra les dents et baissa légèrement la tête en rentrant un peu les épaules; c'était un réflexe qu'elle avait depuis longtemps.

-Laissez les filles, ordonna Océane en toisant sa soeur ainée d'un air glacial. Elle ne mérite pas qu'on perde notre _précieux_ temps avec elle. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Tu as raison, ricana Juliette en replaçant ses cheveux roux derrière elle.

-Venez, Marco m'attends, gloussa Mathilde.

Et la bande de filles s'en allèrent en gloussant comme des dindes et Xara expira toute l'air de ses poumons. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience qu'elle avait retenu son souffle tout comme elle n'avait pas eu conscience que ses muscles s'étaient crispés autant. La jeune fille était chanceuse en vérité. Sa soeur était avec elles et vu qu'elle voulait passer le moins de temps possible avec l'ainée, ça rendait les confrontations moins violentes.

Des gouttes d'eau la sortirent de ses pensées et Xara regarda le ciel. Il s'était recouvert de gros nuages qui couvraient les rayons de soleil. L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs et mauves se fit soudainement bousculer. Les passants, ayant vu l'averse qui s'annonçait, se dépêchaient et n'avaient plus cure des autres. Xara rajusta son sac à dos et s'avança dans le rang. Elle marcha quelques minutes parmi les arbres lorsque la pluie commença réellement à tomber. La jeune fille prit son sac et s'en servit comme parapluie. Elle accéléra le pas et bientôt, et presque sans même s'en rendre compte, elle courait. La terre de la route s'était transformé en boue et tachait ses bottes et son pantalon. Le chemin luisait et une légère brume se forma au niveau du sol, une conséquence de la pluie. Finalement, elle aperçu sa maison et courut dans sa direction. Elle entra dans le jardin trempé et se stoppa net.

Que faisait la voiture de sa mère ici? Était-elle pas censé rentrer seulement dans trois jours? Était-elle maudit à ce point?

Découragée, Xara traversa l'espace vert et entra discrètement dans la maison. Elle ferma doucement la porte: elle ne voulait pas faire de bruit. Elle enleva ses bottes et s'avança silencieusement vers l'escalier, même si les nombreuses gouttes d'eau laissaient deviner son passage. Lorsqu'elle fut à la moitié de l'escalier, elle entendit la voix de sa mère:

-Kirke, s'il te plait...

-Aurora,non. Toi, écoute-moi et réponds-moi. Que fais-tu ici? Trois jours à l'avance?

Xara imagina facilement sa mère pincer les lèvres et regarda l'homme d'un air réprobateur.

-Bien! Céda la femme. Je suis ici pour mon travail. Un objet étrange, on pense que c'est une sorte d'ovni, s'est écrasé proche d'ici, vers l'est. J'ai été envoyée pour enquêter sur ce cas et j'ai pensé à venir faire un tour ici.

Un _ovni_? Ici? Comment était-ce possible? La jeune adolescente prit alors conscience de sa position. Ses cheveux avaient mouillé tout l'escalier et le bas de son pantalon avait taché les marches. Super, discrétion totale, ironisa Xara. Elle continua son ascension et atteint finalement le haut des escaliers. Elle entendait encore quelque brides de conversation d'en bas, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui occupait son esprit était cette histoire d'ovni. Si elle se dépêchait, peut-être pourrait-elle arriver sur les lieux avant sa mère?

Xara ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la ferma. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, déposa son sac à dos et se rendit à sa grade-robe. Là, elle enleva ses vêtement et en prit de nouveaux: une veste à manches courtes noir et un pantalon de marche. Elle passa mentalement en revu ses souliers et élimina la paire de bottes pleines de boue. Xara décida finalement de fouiller un peu plus dans la garde-robe. Elle tâta le fond et sa main droite toucha du cuir. Elle agrippa l'objet et le tira vers elle. C'était sa vieille paire de bottes qu'elle avait acheté il y a quelques années pour aller en camping; il lui avait fallu des souliers de marches. La jeune fille décida que ça ferait l'affaire et les enfila. Elle observa sa chambre et son regard tomba sur ses vêtements mouillés. Xara grimaça et les ramassa. Elle allait avoir des ennuis, pensa la jeune fille en jetant les vêtements dans la panier dans le garde-robe. Elle regarda l'endroit où ils étaient et soupira. Tant pis, elle s'en occuperait plus tard. L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs et mauves prit son manteau imperméable et l'enfila. Maintenant, la partie la plus difficile sera de sortir en douce de la maison. Soudain, elle eu une idée.

Elle se jeta presque sur son sac à dos et le vida de son contenu. Sans prêter attention à ses livres sur le sol, elle remplit le sac de choses utiles tels qu'une petite couverture grise, de sa bouteille d'eau pleine, de quelques collations qui trainaient dans sa chambre, d'un canif, d'une boussole abîmé, d'une lampe de poche et de quelques vêtements de rechanges. Xara ferma son sac plein et le mit sur son dos. Elle était prête.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, descendit l'escalier et s'en alla dans la cuisine. Le père d'Océane était assit à la table et travaillait sur des dossiers en mangeant un en-cas.

-Kirke, appela Xara.

Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

-Xara. Que fais-tu ici, à cette heure?

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et prit un air blasé. Il était juste 18h47.

-Je vais chez Lukas! S'exclama d'un ton faussement enjoué l'adolescente.

-Chez Lukas? Demanda Kirke en levant un sourcil.

-Oh, dit d'un air contrit la jeune fille. Je ne te l'avais pas dit? Je suis tellement désolé!

L'homme aux cheveux bruns se leva et la regarda, mal à l'aise.

-Non, c'est bon. Vas t'amuser.

-Merci, remercia Xara en lui tournant le dos.

Elle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, soulagée que son plan ait marché, mais fut stoppé par le père d'Océane.

-Au juste, que fais-tu avec un sac à dos?

La jeune fille lui lança un regard en biais en souriant.

-Des trucs pour s'amuser, quelle question!

L'homme la regarda, interloqué, pendant qu'elle lui faisait un signe de la main et qu'elle sortait de la maison.

Dehors, la pluie avait heureusement cessé, mais les routes étaient toujours inondées. L'adolescente sortit sa boussole et la regarda. Le nord était à gauche, donc l'est était droit devant... dans la forêt. Une forêt sombre, dense et terriblement inquiétante. Pourtant, Xara ne pouvait pas se rappeler un moment où la forêt lui avait donné un tel sentiment de...de... elle ne trouvait même pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait! L'adolescente sortit sa lampe de poche et l'alluma. Même si la nuit n'était pas tombée, elle sentait qu'elle en aura bien besoin dans cette forêt.

La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans la forêt. Elle avança parmi la végétation tout en repoussant de nombreuses branches d'arbres. Était-ce son imagination ou il faisait de plus en plus sombre et froid? Et tous ces bruits, était-ce aussi le fruit d'une hallucination? Les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, elle les entendait parfaitement. Peut-être que c'était un loup? Un ours? Un _monstre_?

Xara sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la forêt. Au point où elle l'entendait parfaitement dans sa tête. Des sueurs froides lui coulaient dans le dos et elle leva sa lampe de poche plus haut. La jeune fille ne distinguait plus le ciel à cause de la densité de la forêt et il faisait de plus en plus sombre. L'adolescente se mit à paniquer. Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette idée? Juste pour avoir l'impression que, pendant quelques secondes, elle en savait plus que son insupportable de mère? Parce qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose qui ferait qu'on ne la regarderait plus comme un insecte? Était-ce même possible? Et maintenant, que devait-elle faire? Elle était perdue dans une _forêt_ et cela prendrait peut-être des jours avant que l'on se rende compte de sa disparition avec le mensonge qu'elle avait raconté à Kirke!

Les jambes de Xara flageolèrent et elle dû d'arrêter au pied d'un grand arbre. Un chêne peut-être, mais elle s'en fichait. Ses idées noires bloquaient l'accès à des pensées censées et ce, même si elle essaya de reprendre son sang froid. La jeune fille s'effondra contre le bois dur et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant?

 _Tout droit_.

Tout droit? Mais d'où venait cette impulsion? Cette certitude? L'adolescente sentait que c'était comme si c'était son instinct qui lui parlait. Xara se leva en ignorant ses muscles qui crièrent de protestation et commença à avancer en brandissant sa lampe de poche.

Soudain, parmi la végétation, un reflet argenté attira son attention. Attendez, pensa Xara. Ce n'était plus une végétation dense; la forêt autour d'elle semblait avoir été le lieu d'un accident d'atterrissage. Mais au milieu du bazars, se trouvait le pourquoi de son expédition. _L'ovni_.

Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ces espèces de soucoupe qui représentait les ovnis. En vérité, elle avait l'impression d'avoir devant elle un de ces vaisseaux tout droit sorti d'un film de science-fiction.

Xara s'avança vers l'objet venu de l'espace avec curiosité. Toute la peur qu'elle avait ressentit auparavant semblait s'être dissipé.

La porte du vaisseaux était encore ouverte. La jeune fille leva sa lampe de poche pour éclairer l'intérieur, mais ne vit pas grand chose. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida à gravir la pente. Au sommet, devant elle, se trouvait un nuage d'obscurité. Xara avança en brandissant sa lampe de poche. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir qui semblait fait... d'acier? Elle n'était vraiment pas bonne pour reconnaitre les métaux, quel qu'il soit.

Le corridor semblait tourné vers la droite et déboucha sur ce qui ressemblait à un poste de pilote. C'était incroyable. Il semblait y avoir des milliers de boutons et de leviers dans cet espace pourtant si petit. Elle quitta la "pièce" et se retrouva de nouveau dans le couloir, mais, désormais, il se divisait en trois chemins: celui qu'elle avait emprunté et deux autres.

-C'est une chance que personne n'est trouvé le vaisseau, dit une voix d'homme.

Xara se figea. Oh non! Soit c'était des chercheurs ou soit c'était les propriétaires de l'ovni. Parce que de la façon dont avait parlé l'homme, il semblait qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Des pas gravissaient la pente qui menait au vaisseau. Ils se rapprochaient d'elle! Vite! Il fallait qu'elle se cache! Le souffle de Xara s'accéléra tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait dans le corridor.

Soudain, ses pieds bûchèrent sur quelque chose. Elle baissa sa lampe et découvrit que c'était une espèce de grille. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, la jeune fille se glissa dans le trou et replaça la grille au-dessus d'elle. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et Xara éteignit sa lampe, la plongeant ainsi dans le noir total.

-Mais où est l'interrupteur? Interrogea une voix qui semblait plus vieille que celle qu'elle avait entendue auparavant.

Comme réponse, la lumière éclaira le vaisseau et aveugla un instant Xara.

-Et voilà, Maitre.

Maitre? Mais d'où venaient-ils donc pour qu'il y ait un esclave? Parce que la jeune fille ne voyait pas d'autre explication au fait que l'un appelait l'autre _maitre_.

-Allez, allons informer la résistance, dit la voix de l'homme plus vieux.

Maintenant qu'elle voyait quelque chose, elle arriva à distinguer quelques détails lorsque les deux personnes passèrent au-dessus de la grille.

L'homme, le plus âgé, avait des cheveux roux et semblait avoir une peau foncée. Il portait aussi une étrange robe...

Le second, qui semblait être un jeune homme, avait des cheveux noirs comme la nuit aux reflets bleutés et une peau pâle. Lui aussi portait d'étranges vêtements...

C'était les mêmes personnes qu'elle avait vues à l'école aujourd'hui! La surprise faillit lui tirer un cri, mais heureusement, elle l'étouffa avant. De nombreuses questions volèrent dans sa tête, mais aucune ne semblait avoir de réponse.

Les deux hommes se trouvait désormais, si elle se fiait à la forme du couloir, à la cabine de pilotage.

Si elle se dépêchait, elle pourrait peut-être sortir du vaisseau sans qu'on la remarque...

Un grand fracas la fit sursauter. La grille était ouverte! Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés la regardait d'un air narquois avec les yeux les plus beaux qu'elle n'ai jamais vu: d'un gris argenté.

-Tiens, tiens. Mais qui voilà, dit-il.

 _(1) rue faite de terre ou de gravelle qui est normalement à l'extérieur d'une ville ou d'un village_

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**


	4. Chapitre IV

-Lâche-moi! S'écria Xara alors que le jeune homme inconnu la tirait hors du trou.

-Et pourquoi ça, hein?

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs bleutés la posa et la jeune fille se tourna vers lui en reculant. Malheureusement pour elle, il avança au fur et à mesure que Xara reculait.

Soudain, l'autre homme, le roux à la peau foncée, apparu et la dévisagea.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il.

-Une espionne du Premier Ordre, répondit le jeune homme en continuant d'avancer.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je me suis adressé Kaleb, réprimanda l'homme.

Kaleb. Étrangement, ce nom semblait aller à merveille avec l'autre adolescent.

Prenant finalement compte que l'homme attendait une réponse, la jeune fille répondit:

-Xara... Je m'appelle Xara...

-Voici Kaleb Skylight, dit l'homme à la peau foncée avant de se désigner. Et je m'appelle Ovi-Jay Qysmé.

-Que fais-tu ici, coupa ledit Kaleb en la regardant.

-Je devrais vous retourner la question, cracha Xara.

Pour qui se prenaient-ils? C'était eux les inconnus ici et non elle! Elle était de cette planète alors qu'eux étaient des... des... des extraterrestres!

L'autre adolescent leva un peu le menton.

-C'est notre vaisseau je te signale et toi, tu es l'intrus.

-Kaleb, stop, l'arrêta Ovi-Jay (c'était ça son nom, non?, pensa Xara).

Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés l'ignora et arrêta d'avancer lorsque la jeune fille toucha un mur. Il planta son regard argenté dans le sien et dit d'une voix ferme et assurée:

-Tu vas oublier tout ce que tu as vu ici. Tu vas repartir chez toi sans te souvenir que tu as quitté ta maison.

-Je vais oublier tout ce que j'ai vu ici. Je vais repartir chez moi sans me souvenir que j'ai quitté ma maison, répéta Xara.

C'était définitif. Il était complètement cinglé! Pensait-il vraiment qu'en disant quelques mots, elle allait obéir et tout oublier? Il se prenait pour un magicien ou quoi?

-Kaleb, réprimanda l'adulte en s'avançant vers eux. Qu'as-tu fait?

-Ce que j'ai fait, répondit distraitement le jeune homme en lui accordant un regard.

Puis, il se tourna vers l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs avec des mèches mauves.

-Allez, pars.

Pars? Aussi facilement? Décidément, il croyait beaucoup trop en son petit tour (inexistant) de passe-passe. Pourtant, elle n'avait guère envie de discuter. Après toutes les émotions qu'elle avait eues pendant la soirée, elle se sentait juste vidée. En vérité, tout ce que la jeune fille voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle et se coucher dans son lit.

Alors, elle ne discuta pas et sortit du vaisseau spatial comme un robot. Après tout, n'était-elle pas censé être sous hypnose? Heureusement, aucun des extraterrestres ne la suivirent.

XxX

-Qu'as-tu fait Kaleb?!?

Le jeune homme resta de marbre.

-Mais ne te rends-tu pas compte que c'était celle dont nous avait parlé Kai-Wio?

-Je _sais_. Mais ne voyez-vous donc pas qu'elle n'était pas prête? Et ce n'est pas à nous de lui dire. C'est à Maitre Kai-Wio de l'initier.

L'adulte à la peau foncée soupira de lassitude en passant sa main dans ses cheveux roux.

-Pourquoi es-tu mon Padawan déjà?

-Parce que je suis irrésistiblement fort.

-Terriblement orgueilleux, oui.

Kaleb se dirigea vers la cabine de pilotage.

-Vous venez Maitre?

-J'arrive, répondit le concerné.

Après tout, ils devaient informer la résistance qu'ils avaient retrouvé le Maitre Jedi perdu. Enfin, plutôt parti de son propre chef...

XxX

Xara se trouvait devant une maison en bois, simple, de deux étages. Elle s'approcha de la porte et sonna. La jeune fille patienta. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à rentrer chez elle. Kirke la pensait chez Lukas et si elle rentrait, il allait se poser des questions.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant ainsi une grande femme à la chevelure d'or, comme son fils. Par contre, elle avait des yeux marrons et portait quelques bijoux.

L'adulte la regarda, étonnée que la jeune fille se trouve devant chez elle.

-Xara? Mais que fais-tu ici?

L'adolescente aux yeux noirs charbon lui offrit un sourire le plus sincère et enjoué possible.

-Madame Jalland! Est-ce que Lukas est là? Nous avions prévu de faire une soirée pyjama!

La femme la regarda, encore plus étonnée qu'auparavant.

-Il ne m'en avait pas parlé... Mais soit. Entre ma chérie, dit-elle en s'écartant.

-Merci!

Xara entra dans la maison. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un salon chaleureux. La cheminée, éteinte pendant l'été, trônait au fond de la pièce à côté d'un escalier qui descendait et un autre, qui montait. Une télévision de trente pouces faisait face à un canapé et à un fauteuil blancs. La table basse, recouverte de babioles en tout genre, était sur un tapis rouge sang. Les murs de la pièce, peints en beige, rendait l'atmosphère beaucoup plus accueillante que le salon chez elle, où elle avait l'impression d'être dans un congélateur.

-Lukas est dans sa chambre, lui dit la femme blonde en se rendant dans la pièce avoisinante, la cuisine si elle se souvenait bien.

Xara la remercia distraitement et descendit l'escalier qui menait à la cave.

La chambre de Lukas était facile à trouver. Elle se trouvait juste en face des escaliers. La jeune fille cogna à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Lukas se tenait devant elle et il n'avait pas changé... Ok, peut-être que ses cheveux blonds était en bataille et qu'il portait des vieux vêtements.

-Xara?

La voix de son ami la sortit de ses pensées. Elle s'avança et appuya sa tête contre son torse. Aussitôt, les bras fermes de l'adolescent aux yeux bleus l'entourèrent et la tirèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce. En relâchant son étreinte,il la guida vers le lit où il la fit s'assir.

Xara en profita pour regarder la chambre qu'elle avait vue tant de fois. Un lit simple, un bureau juxtaposant celui-ci, une armoire, une bibliothèque, des murs bleus ciels...

Lukas prit la chaise devant son bureau et s'assit à l'envers, c'est-à-dire le torse contre le dossier. Il la regarda avec inquiétude.

-Que fais-tu ici Xara?

-Je ne voulais pas retourner chez moi...

-Pourquoi? Il est à peine 19h32.

Xara regarda l'horloge. Effectivement, il était juste 19h32. Non, 19h33 maintenant. Mais comment? Elle avait pourtant l'impression que des heures étaient passées depuis qu'elle était partit de chez elle.

-J'étais partie en expédition, marmonna la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avec des mèches mauves.

-En expédition? Répéta Lukas en levant un sourcil.

Son attitude laissait savoir sans mal qu'il attendait une réponse, et rapidement. Xara baissa les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de se confier et Lukas était la personne idéale pour ça. Il ne jugeait jamais et avait toujours les bons mots pour réconforter.

L'adolescent aux cheveux dorés soupira.

-T'as tu chocolat, demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille le regarda avec étonnement.

-Euh... Oui.

Elle enleva son sac de son dos et l'ouvrit. Lukas se pencha.

-Wow. Tu voulais vraiment partir à l'aventure.

Tout ce que le jeune homme reçu comme réponse fut un regard noir de la part de Xara qui sortit finalement deux barres de chocolat qu'elle brandit dans les airs.

-Chocolat au lait ou chocolat noir?

-Noir, répondit immédiatement le jeune Jalland en s'emparant du chocolat.

Il enleva l'emballage et croqua à pleine dent dans la sucrerie. La jeune fit de même, mais elle réprimanda une grimace. Le chocolat était insapide: il ne goutait rien du tout.

-Bon. Parle maintenant.

La voix de son ami la sortit de ses pensées et elle le regarda. Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu? Sans qu'il ne la prenne pour une folle? Il était peut-être la dernière personne à la juger, mais elle était certaine qu'il n'allait pas la croire.

-Je sais que tu penses que je ne te croirais pas, mais parle, supplia Lukas en jetant son emballage de chocolat sur son bureau.

-Je...

Xara se racla la gorge et reprit:

-Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et ma mère. Apparemment, un _ovni_ s'était écrasé non loin d'ici. Et, sur un coup de tête, je m'y suis rendue...

L'adolescent blond était pendu à ses lèvres.

-Continue,dit-il.

-Tu te rappelle les deux personnes en robe qu'on a vu à l'école aujourd'hui?

Le jeune Jalland esquissa un sourire.

-Comment oublier?

-Bref, reprit la jeune fille en posant son chocolat: elle n'avait pas faim de toute manière. Je les ai vus au vaisseau. Mais ils semblaient familiers.

Lukas fonça les sourcils en se levant. Il contourna la chaise et vint s'assir sur le lit. Là, il regarda, tendu, la suite de l'histoire.

-C'était des extraterrestres!

Le jeune homme prit son amie par les épaules.

-Calme-toi Xara.

La concernée le regarda avec un tel regard; on pourrait croire qu'il venait de la trahir. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se leva et s'en alla fermer son sac à dos, mais l'adolescent lui agrippa le bras. Pourtant, elle lui tourna obstinément le dos.

-Je te crois, s'exclama-t-il.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai! Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux!

 _«Pourquoi ne me croit-elle pas? Je suis son seul ami après tout!»_

Xara se tourna vers son ami et le foudroya du regard.

-Parce que je ne te crois pas! Et ne me rappelle pas que je n'ai presque pas d'amis!

Lukas la contempla, perplexe.

-Mais, bredouilla-t-il, je n'ai rien dis...

-C'est ça oui, trancha la jeune fille en sortant de la chambre.

Voilà. Elle qui était venue chercher du réconfort, elle ne récoltait qu'une dispute. Elle monta les escaliers et faillit rentrer dans la femme à la chevelure d'or.

-Xara? Mais que se passe-t-il? N'étiez-vous pas sensé faire une soirée pyjama?

-Madame Jalland! Quoi? Non. En vérité—Xara lui offrit un sourire penaud— on s'était mal compris. C'est la semaine prochaine qu'on devait faire cette soirée.

-Ah... Veux-tu manger quelque chose avant de partir?

La jeune fille la contourna habilement et fila vers la porte d'entrée.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim... Au revoir, dit-elle en sortant de la maison.

L'adolescente ferma la porte et abaissa ses paupières. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis rouvrit les yeux. La rue déserte était sombre et seulement éclairés par les quelques lampadaires qui siégeaient ici et là. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, sauf peut-être le vent qui faisait virevolter ses cheveux. L'air était humide et frais: une température normale pendant un soir d'été.

Xara frissonna: elle n'avait pas pensé à mettre un manteau et elle en payait maintenant les frais.

Un rire étouffé la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna vers la source du bruit qui venait d'une maison. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait distinguer une famille heureuse. Le père riait avec sa femme. L'un des enfants jouait avec des voitures et discutait avec sa petite soeur qui se promenait avec sa poupée. La mère caressait son ventre rond, le visage rayonnant de bonheur... Comme elle aimerait faire partie de cette famille! Être heureuse avec des personnes du même sang qu'elle! Mais c'était impossible!

Trop perdue dans ses pensées noires, la jeune fille ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'était remis à pleuvoir. Ses cheveux imbibés d'eau commençaient à lui peser et c'est ce qui la fit revenir à la réalité.

-Manquait plus que ça, soupira l'ainée des Sealumos.

Elle prit son sac et s'en servit comme parapluie. Entretemps, elle entamait une course parmi plusieurs rues. Xara passa par la rue Sainte-Maggie et remarqua à quel point elle était calme. Elle n'avait plus du tout l'air de ce qu'elle était pendant la journée. Les magasins étaient fermés, des rideaux recouvraient les fenêtres...

La jeune fille ralentit et s'arrêta sans même s'en rendre compte. Malgré toute la joie qu'il pouvait y avoir dans un lieu, celle-ci semblait s'estomper complètement dès la nuit tombée.

-Padawan! Héla une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Xara se retourna et vit, à travers le voile de pluie, un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules.

-Monsieur Riopse?

Malgré son âge avancé, l'homme avançait avec une telle agilité que l'on pourrait croire qu'il n'avait encore que vingt ans.

-Que fais-tu dehors à cet heure? Et sous la pluie?

-Je me promenais, mentit à moitié la jeune fille.

Son professeur leva un sourcil.

-Ne me ment pas.

-Je ne mens pas, nia Xara, profondément agacée.

Mais ne pouvaient-ils pas tous la laisser tranquille? Ne méritait-elle pas un peu de calme?

Le vieil homme s'avança vers elle et la contourna.

-Lorsque tu seras prête, jeune Padawan, rejoints-moi et nous pourrons commencer ton entrainement, lança-t-il par dessus son épaule en s'éloigna au travers de la pluie.


	5. Chapitre V

_Cher journal,_

 _Je suis présentement à l'école et plus précisément dans la bibliothèque. Je sais que pour certain, c'est un lieu de paix où l'on peut facilement se cacher. Sauf que pour moi, je sais que c'est la première place où l'on me cherchera. Et je ne veux pas qu'on me trouve, surtout pas Lukas. Je ne veux pas le voir... Je suis un monstre, hein? Je rejète mon seul ami pour une histoire stupide. Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça face à lui hier, mais...le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas cru... Pourquoi je parle de ça? Ne devrais-je pas plutôt me questionner sur les extraterrestres et mon (avouons le) bizarre professeur d'art dramatique._

-Xara...

La jeune fille leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle réalisa que la bibliothèque était vide alors qu'il y avait au moins une dizaine de personnes dans la pièce il n'y a que quelques secondes!

-Xara...

Encore cette voix... Elle était si grave et si...si froide...

Les lumières vacillèrent et l'adolescente fut plongée dans le noir. Elle se leva précipitamment. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais elle pouvait dire avec certitude que ce n'était pas bon.

-Xara...

Une ombre bougea et l'ainée des Sealumos se tourna vers elle. Malheureusement, l'ombre avait disparu entre les étagères. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se rassurer. Ça ne pouvait pas être si pire. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur avec toute l'obscurité qui planait dans la pièce... Arg! Et puis, qui ne risque rien n'a rien, non?

L'adolescente s'avança d'un pas décidé vers l'endroit où l'ombre était auparavant même si, intérieurement, elle était pleine d'appréhension.

-Xara...

Mais contrairement aux autres fois, la voix...venait de derrière elle... Elle se tourna lentement vers l'ombre et plissa les yeux pour pouvoir le détailler.

Un homme se tenait devant elle. Il semblait avoir des cheveux bruns soigneusement coiffés et sa couleur de peau était indéfinissable à cause de la noirceur de la bibliothèque. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui était visible, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient jaunes vifs. Par contre, ce n'était pas le beau jaune du soleil, non, c'était une couleur froide et malsaine.

- _Xara_...

La jeune fille commença à respirer plus lourdement. Est-ce que l'homme flippant était télépathe? Il n'avait guère bouger ses lèvres et pourtant, elle était sûr d'avoir entendu son nom.

- _Xara_...

Encore... Mais, non ce n'est pas possible, se raisonna la Sealumos. La voix ne pouvait pas lui être familière!

- _Xara_!

Soudainement, elle la reconnut, cette voix. C'était celle de Lukas! Xara regarda discrètement autour d'elle, mais elle ne le vit pas. Les seules personnes dans la pièce étaient elle et l'étrange homme qui continuait de la fixer des ses yeux jaunes...

- _Xara_!

L'environnement autour d'elle se brouilla. Que se passait-il?!?

Pour la première fois, elle vit les lèvres de l'homme bouger.

-Viens à moi, utilisatrice de la Force...

- _XARA_!

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut et regarda précipitamment autour d'elle. Elle était encore dans la bibliothèque qui elle, était vide. Mais à une exception près...

-Xara?

L'adolescente fit volte-face et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Que fais-tu ici, Lukas? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Le jeune homme sembla aussitôt mal à l'aise et se passa la main dans les cheveux en détournant le regard. Il

ressemblait à un gamin qui aurait été prit la main dans le bol à biscuit.

-Je...Euh...

Il déglutit et la regarda finalement dans les yeux.

-La cloche a sonné. J'ai été envoyer te chercher...

Une cloche retentit et Xara le dévisagea ouvertement.

-Dis plutôt, commença-t-elle lentement, que _cette_ sonnerie était la bonne et que _maintenant_ , nous sommes en retard.

Le garçon s'humidifia les lèvres et déglutit difficilement.

-Peut...Peut-être...

Il secoua la tête puis affronta le regard presque meurtrier de son amie.

-Mais, reprit-il sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que tu _dormais_ à cette heure ci? Et pourquoi avais-tu l'air de faire un cauchemar?

-Ça ne te regarde pas!

La jeune fille se leva brusquement et ramassa son journal et ses manuels. Soudain, une main agrippa son poignet. Elle se dégagea aussitôt.

-Ne me touche pas!

-Xara, bon sang!

L'adolescent lui prit fermement les épaules et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel regard sur le visage de son ami. Il la regardait comme si elle était une étrangère et quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur d'elle.

-Arrête d'agir comme une gamine capricieuse!

-Je ne...

-Si! Et ne le nie pas! Tu agis comme si on t'avais refuser une sucrerie!

-Ce n'est pas vrai, s'écria l'ainée d'Océan en tentant de se dégager en vain. Hier, tu...

-Tu venais de me dire que tu avais vu des extraterrestres! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse? C'est toi qui a dramatisé ce qui c'est passé!

-Tu ne m'as pas crue! Alors que tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à inventer ce genre d'histoire...

-C'est vrai, admit Lukas en desserrant un peu sa prise. Et si tu m'aurais laissée le temps de m'expliquer, je...

Le jeune homme soupira profondément.

-Je ne te reconnais plus Xara...

L'adolescente sentit la honte s'immiscer en elle et elle détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir ce que Lukas ressentait? Était-elle égoïste? Au point de négliger son seul ami pour ses propres sentiments? Elle se _dégoutait_. Elle était un _monstre_.

-Je...je suis désolé, bégaya-t-elle.

-Xara, souffla le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il respira profondément l'odeur des cheveux de son amie alors que celle-ci enfouissait son visage dans son torse. Il la sentit trembler légèrement dans son étreinte et devina qu'elle retenait ses sanglots. Xara avait beau avoir l'air forte, au fond, il savait qu'elle avait ses petits moments de faiblesse.

-Allez, dit-il doucement, restons ami.

Il la sentit acquiescer timidement et s'éloigner un peu de lui.

-En vérité, s'exclama soudainement le fils unique des Jalland, je crois qu'aller en cours n'est pas une si bonne idée.

Face au regard interrogateur de son amie, il eut un sourire en coin.

-Ça te dirais d'aller au parc?

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et il se sentit soulagé. Il semblerait que, malgré leur dispute, ils avaient encore leur complicité d'antan.

XxX

-Alors, commença lentement un homme chauve à la voix rauque, vous l'avez bien trouvé, mais il n'a pas _voulu_ vous suivre?

-Général Microps! Ça suffit, intervint une femme aux cheveux roses.

C'était le chaos depuis que les deux Jedi étaient revenus de la _Terre_. Hans Microps les blâmait. Il disait que si le vieux Jedi ne voulait pas revenir avec eux, c'était parce qu'il avait finalement ouvert les yeux sur ces idioties. Sans oublier la perte de temps énorme dont il les accusait.

-Excusez-moi, lança une voix au travers de la foule.

C'était une voix étrange. Comme si c'était le mélange entre le ton d'une intelligence artificielle et la voix d'un jeune homme.

Kaleb se tourna vers le propriétaire. C'était un jeune homme d'à peu près dix-huit, dix-neuf ans. Il avait un corps mince à la peau bleue comme le ciel de la planète qu'ils venaient juste de visiter. Ses cheveux blancs, qui lui arrivaient à la nuque, avaient tellement de gel qu'ils flottaient littéralement derrière ses oreilles.

-Viennic, soupira Ayla en plongeant son regard noisette dans celui, vide et noir du concerné. Qu'y a-t-il?

Le garçon à la peau bleue se redressa et regarda dans le vide pendant une seconde avant de les dévisager ouvertement, comme si toutes les personnes à bord du vaisseau étaient stupides.

-Selon mes calculs, il y avait 97,443% de chance que monsieur Kay-Wio fasse ce choix si on se fit aux informations que nous ont rapportées nos deux Jedi ici présents.

Ça revenait à Kaleb maintenant. Viennic _était_ une intelligence artificielle _et_ biologique à cause de son corps. Une intelligence particulièrement agaçante par ailleurs...

-Quels informations importantes ont-ils bien pu nous ramener, hein? Railla le général Microps.

-Peut-être que cela a un rapport avec l'utilisatrice de la Force qu'il a trouvée sur _Terre_ et qu'il veut former?

C'était maitre Ovi-Jay qui avait parlé. Ça le surprenait, le Jedi n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient de retour à bord... Ce qui avait fait que Kaleb avait dû expliquer toute leur " _aventure_ " aux autres membres du vaisseau.

-Balivernes, protesta l'homme chauve.

-Cette discutions est terminée, coupa Ayla. Vous pouvez tous retourner à vos postes.

XxX

-Madame Sealumos! Nous avons trouvé quelque chose!

La femme, grande, mince et châtaine aux yeux bleus foncés se tourna vers son _collège_ , un homme rondouillard avec un nid d'oiseaux brun qui lui servait de cheveux.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé exactement? Interrogea-t-elle distraitement.

Elle était absolument certaine au fond d'elle que son collège n'avait rien découvert.

L'homme se mordit la langue pour ne faire aucune remarque. Il savait pertinemment que la femme en face de lui était orgueilleuse et narcissique et cela n'en était que plus décevant.

-La bonne nouvelle est que nous avons trouvé l'emplacement exacte où le vaisseau a atterri.

-Et la mauvaise?

L'homme rondouillard déglutit difficilement.

-C'est que l'ovni est parti. Il n'est plus là.

-Alors en quoi avez-vous découvert quelque chose Gaetan?Explosa la mère des Sealumos.

Ledit Gaetan se redressa et la toisa.

-Nous avons envoyé une équipe sur les lieux pour relever des traces d'ADN...

-Et?

L'homme soupira et se tourna vers son ordinateur.

-Voyez par vous-même, dit-il en tapotant sur le clavier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on voyait à l'écran un cheveu noir.

-Ils ont ramassé ce cheveu et il se trouve, commença-t-il en s'appuyant contre de dossier de sa chaise, que ce cheveu appartient à votre fille.

-C'est impossible, protesta fermement Aurora Sealumos, Océane ne s'aventure jamais dans les bois.

-Dois-je vous rappelez que vous avez _deux_ filles?

Gaetan sentit un pincement au coeur en songeant à la triste existence que devait mener l'ainée des Sealumos. Sa propre mère ne se souvenait que brièvement de son existence. C'est triste, pauvre fille, pensa-t-il.

-Voyons, Kara est bien trop trouillarde pour faire ça, se moqua la femme châtaine.

Le collège d'Aurora soupira une énième fois en tapant quelque chose sur le clavier et un nom apparut.

-Le nom de votre fille ainée est _Xara_ , et nom Kara Madame Sealumos.

Il savait que son ton était trop sec pour s'adresser à un supérieur, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire! La façon dont cette femme avait de traiter l'un de ses enfants le révoltait à tel point qu'il lui voulu du mal. Mais le pire, c'était probablement le fait qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle se fichait de négliger sa propre fille.

Aurora regarda son collège dans les yeux et y vit du dégoût. Du dégoût pour le désintérêt qu'elle avait pour Ka—Xara. Si seulement il savait...

Sa fille n'était pas normale, dans tous les sens du terme. Il n'y avait rien de logique avec elle, avec sa naissance. Ça contrecarrait tout ce que la science disait et ça lui faisait peur. Non, ça la terrifiait d'avoir une créature contre nature sous son toit.

Voyant soudainement que son collège attendait une réponse, elle mentit:

-Je lui parlerai...

XxX

Xara rit aux éclats alors que Lukas la suivit quelques instants plus tard. Ils étaient dans le parc Arriellah, le parc central de la ville. C'était un endroit vert où faune et flore cohabitaient ensemble. Cette chimie rendait le parc magique et tellement vivant qu'il en était facile d'oublier ses soucis juste en le regardant.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient assis sur un banc qui faisait face à un étang. Quelques feuilles venaient se poser sur l'eau au gré de la brise.

-Oui, je te le jure, rajouta l'adolescent en faisant des signes avec ses mains.

Il sourit tendrement lorsqu'il vit que son amie se tordait littéralement de rire. Ça lui faisait du bien de la voir comme ça, heureuse et insouciante.

Il s'approcha discrètement et passa, mine de rien, un bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprochant ainsi de lui.

Leurs visages n'étaient désormais qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il regardait avec émerveillement le beau visage de son amie rougi par ses fous rires. Il s'approcha un peu...

Le téléphone de Xara sonna, bridant brusquement l'instant magique. La jeune fille reprit rapidement ses esprits, inconsciente de ce qui avait failli se passer, et sortit son appareil électronique de sa poche. Elle se figea en voyant le nom d'affiché. Pourquoi diable Kirke voudrait-il l'appeler? Elle décrocha et se leva, glissant un regard inquiet à Lukas qui semblait figé sur place. Qu'avait-il? Elle se concentra de nouveau sur son téléphone.

-Kirke? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

-Xara, soupira la voix soulagée du père d'Océane.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Qu'y a-t-il?!? Xara, je viens d'avoir un message du principal qui me disait que tu n'étais pas à l'école—

-Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle.

-Où es-tu?

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration.

-Je vais bien, répéta-t-elle, et je suis en lieux sûr.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec Lukas. Je...j'avais besoin de prendre l'air...

Il y eut un silence dans lequel aucun des deux ne parla jusqu'à ce que la voix de Kirke se fasse de nouveau entendre.

-Prends le temps de respirer... Et..et ne rentre pas trop tard, j'ai besoin de te parler.

-Promis.

-Mais si j'apprend que tu as de nouveau séché tes cours, nous allons avoir une bonne discutions jeune fille.

Xara eut un petit rire.

-C'est ça oui. Bye.

-Bye.

L'adolescente raccrocha. C'était étrange. C'était la première fois que Kirke se comportait en vrai père...et au fond d'elle, elle ne haïssait pas la sensations.

Elle se tourna finalement vers Lukas qui ne semblait plus figé sur place. Au contraire, il affichait un air détaché...trop détaché même. Alors qu'elle allait l'interroger sur ce qu'il avait, il l'interrompit en demandant:

-Quel heure est-il?

Interloquée, la jeune fille regarda quand même son écran qui affichait 16h43.

-16h43, pourquoi?

L'adolescent se leva brusquement en évitant son regard.

-Je...je viens de me souvenir que je devais aider ma mère à faire le souper. Je dois partir, désolé.

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'elle lui prit le bras.

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

-Non, tu n'as rien fait...

Pourtant ce n'était pas l'impression qu'elle avait. Qu'avait-elle bien pu dire ou faire pendant un si court lapsus de temps pour que le comportement de son ami change complètement? Elle était paumée et blessée. Faisait-elle tout de travers?

Elle baissa le regard et laissa Lukas se dégager de sa prise. Elle sentit son bras retomber le long de son corps alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son coeur se brisait au fur et à mesure que le bruit des pas de son ami s'éloignait.

La jeune fille ravala ses sanglots et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Elle repensa à l'appel de Kirke et songea que finalement, elle allait rentrer beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.

XxX

Elle ferma silencieusement las porte de sa chambre. Elle n'avait croisé ni Kirke, ni Océane, ce qui en soit était une bonne chose: elle n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à ouvrit la lumière de sa chambre lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule.

Elle se crispa. En face de l'interrupteur se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns.

-Kirke, souffla-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Que fais-tu ici?

Ce dernier la toisa silencieusement avant de lui faire signe de s'assoir sur le lit, un air sérieux sur le visage.

L'adolescente s'exécuta avec hésitation avant de regarder le père de sa soeur cadette. Il prit le gros album photo sur le bureau de Xara et l'ouvrit.

-Regarde, lui dit-il en montrant une échographie.

-Que fais-tu avec _mon_ album? Protesta-t-elle en tentant de lui enlever.

C'était un objet précieux pour elle. Il contenait les seules photos d'elle bébé. Elle avait réussit à le sauver de justesse des flammes lorsque sa mère avait tenté de le brûler. Les cicatrices étaient encore là: on pouvait voir des traces de brûlures sur la couverture de l'album.

Xara expira profondément par le nez lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle ne récupérerai pas son album et répondit finalement à Kirke.

-Je sais que c'est moi sur cette échographie.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année eut un étrange sourire.

-Savais-tu à quel point cette photo n'aurais pas dû avoir lieu?

La jeune fille ressentit un coup de poignard dans le ventre.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça, demanda-t-elle avec la voix enrouée.

Il plongea finalement son regard dans le sien.

-Parce que lorsque ta mère et moi avons fait Océane, elle était encore vierge.

Xara se figea. C'était impossible!

-Quoi?

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais j'avais le sentiment que tu devais savoir ça. Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens mais...

Kirke se frotta les yeux avant de poser l'album sur le bureau et de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Mais, reprit-il, cette photo est la preuve qu'Aurora t'as bel et bien portée.

Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit de sa chambre, la laissant, seule avec toutes ses pensées qui se bousculaient.

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**


	6. Chapitre VI

**Pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions sur le pourquoi Aurora était vierge lorsqu'elle a eut Océane, je peux seulement vous dire que vous le verrez plus tard dans l'histoire, au moment opportun.**

Xara se trouvait devant la classe de son professeur d'art dramatique. Avant de venir, elle avait hésité, s'était remis en question, avait tourné en rond pendant que les autres élèves la regardait bizarrement, plus que d'habitude, et finalement ses pas l'avait menée ici.

 _Lorsque tu seras prête, jeune Padawan, rejoints-moi et nous pourrons commencer ton entrainement._

Voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit, deux jours plus tôt, pendant cette soirée pluvieuse. Au début, elle s'était dit qu'il avait vu trop de films de science-fiction. Puis, elle avait pensé à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé et à tout ce qu'elle avait appris.

La jeune fille leva le bras, prête à frapper, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, révélant l'homme d'une soixantaine d'années.

-Entre, ordonna-t-il.

Xara s'exécuta aussitôt et plongea dans une pièce dans laquelle régnait une obscurité étouffante. Une noirceur qui lui rappelait son rêve...

-Euh...—la jeune fille se racla la gorge— pouvons-nous allumer la lumière?

-Non, fut la réponse claire et nette de son professeur, maintenant regarde-moi.

Le regarder? Mais comment? On ne voyait que dalle dans cette pièce! Bon, elle pourrait au moins faire semblant. Alors, elle regarda vers la voix de monsieur Riopse.

-Non, là, tu fixe bêtement une chaise. Regarde-moi.

L'ainée des Sealumos sentit l'irritation monter en elle.

-Contrôle tes émotions. Si tu ne me voix pas avec tes yeux, regarde-moi avec ton âme.

Son _âme_? Mais c'était quoi ça encore? Oh, elle sentait qu'elle commençait à regretter amèrement d'être venue ici...

-Ferme les yeux et trouve-moi.

Le trouver? Dans le noir? Il voulait jouer à Marco Polo ou quoi?

-Suis ton instinct.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration puis ferma les paupières. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur ses autres sens comme l'ouïe et le toucher. Si l'homme bougeait assez vite, cela pourrait créer du vent, qu'elle sentirait alors...

Et pourtant, rien. Elle n'entendait rien, elle ne sentait rien. C'était le silence total.

 _À ta droite_ , lui souffla soudainement son instinct.

Avec toute la vitesse dont elle était capable, Xara tendit le bras et en agrippa un autre.

-Bravo, la félicita son professeur.

Elle...elle avait réussi? L'adolescente rouvrit ses yeux et constata que la lumière était allumée. Mais quand est-ce qu'il avait bien pu toucher l'interrupteur?

Alors qu'elle allait lui demander, monsieur Riopse se dégagea de sa prise et s'avança dans la pièce.

-Bien, commença-t-il, maintenant, bouge cette chaise, termina-t-il en pointant l'objet en question.

-Euh... La mettre où, demanda-t-elle, incertaine de ce que le vieil homme voulait.

Ce dernier roula ses yeux émeraudes.

-Pour l'instant, fais-la juste flotter dans les airs par la simple force de ton esprit.

La simple force de son esprit? Il voulait qu'elle fasse de la...

-Télékinésie. Vous voulez que je fasse de la télékinésie?

-Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais fais-le.

Ok... La jeune fille se tourna vers la vielle chaise en bois qu'il avait désigné plus tôt et la fixa sans cligner des yeux. Elle tenta de s'imaginer l'objet voler dans les airs, mais l'exercice se révéla beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Rien que de visualiser la chaise dans son esprit lui demandait tous ses efforts. Alors de l'imaginer voler, cela relevait du miracle.

-Ferme les yeux et ressent l'énergie autour de toi, lui souffla une voix à son oreille. Sens la te transpercer, sens la pénétrer dans chaque objet autour de nous. _Vois_ la Force.

Xara s'exécuta et prit une grande inspiration. Tout était noir autour d'elle. Elle n'avait même plus l'impression d'être dans la salle de classe, mais plutôt dans un autre univers.

Soudain, elle sentit un frôlement... Et un autre. Puis c'était des fourmillements qui lui montait le long des bras et qui semblaient entrer en elle. C'était comme une énergie supplémentaire qu'elle semblait pouvoir faire voyager à travers son corps comme elle le voulait.

Tout à coup, une voix perça le silence assourdissant du "lieu" dans lequel elle se trouvait.

-Maintenant ouvre les yeux et diffuse l'énergie vers la chaise.

Xara s'exécuta et fut assaillit pas la lumière. Elle cligna quelques fois puis focalisa toute son attention sur l'objet. Elle sentit l'énergie se déplacer et venir dans ses paumes. La sensation était étrange. C'était comme tenir deux boules d'électricité.

La jeune fille tendit le bras et tenta de se débarrasser de l'énergie, de l'expédier vers la chaise. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne réussissait pas.

-Ça suffit, intervient son professeur en abaissant son bras.

Il planta son regard dans le sien et lui dit:

-Évacue la noirceur de ton coeur.

Voyant le regard plein d'incompréhension de son élève, Kay-Wio souffla, agacé:

-Règle ce qu'il s'est passé avec Roméo et ensuite, seulement ensuite, revient.

Suite à ces mots, il la jeta quasiment en dehors de sa classe. Xara resta quelques instants figée avant de retrouver la mobilité de ses membres. Elle frissonna et regarda autour d'elle. Les autres élèves ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Vu qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé dans la salle, elle commença à avancer dans les couloir vers son casier.

Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois, l'énergie circulant toujours sous sa peau.

XxX

-Kaleb, appela soudainement une voix.

Ce dernier se retourna et arrêta son sabre laser in extremis avant qu'il ne coupa la tête de son maitre.

-Maitre, dit le jeune homme surpris, que faites-vous ici?

-Je te répondrait lorsque tu enlèveras ton sabre laser de ma gorge, répliqua l'adulte en regardant dans les prunelles de son Padawan.

La lueur violette du sabre de l'adolescent faisait briller les yeux de ce dernier pendant qu'il exécutait l'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner.

-Bien, commença l'homme à la peau foncée, Ayla nous demande à la salle des commandes.

-Encore? Se plaignit Kaleb.

Il lui semblait qu'ils n'avaient que ça, des réunions.

-Allez, viens.

Ils se dirigèrent donc, au grand dam du jeune homme, vers la salle des commandes où un tas d'autres passagers y étaient déjà.

-Vous êtes en retard, agressa aussitôt le général Microps.

-Hans!

Ayla, comme toujours, se tenait au centre du cercle et regardait l'homme chauve d'un oeil mauvais.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Viennic, si tu veux bien.

L'autre jeune homme, à la peau bleue, s'avança au centre, les mains derrière le dos. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et de la journée d'avant et... C'était un uniforme noir en deux parties avec les manches retroussées. Il les regarda tous et finalement, il se décida à parler:

-Nos radars ont repéré des vaisseaux du Premier Ordre dans la galaxie d'à côté.

Aussitôt, la foule s'affola.

-Comment nous ont-ils repéré?

-Nous devons partir!

-C'était une mission suicide, je vous l'avais dit!

Évidement, c'était Hans Microps qui avait crié ce dernier commentaire. Par contre, ce qui surpris tout le monde, ce fut la réplique non pas de Kaleb, mais bien de Viennic.

-Vous êtes stupide, dit-il avec dédain. En venant ici, nous avons premièrement trouvé de nouvelles galaxies. Deuxièmement, nous avons retrouvé Kay-Wio Riopse et peut-être une nouvelle Utilisatrice de la Force qui serait d'ailleurs très utile dans nos rang. Ensuite, si nous déguerpissons maintenant, il n'y a que 21,623% de chance qu'il nous attrape. Mais à chaque minute qui passe, 7,8377% se rajoute...

-Bien, intervient Ayla. Merci Viennic pour ce _magnifique_ commentaire.

L'intelligence artificielle et biologique la regarda, le visage vide de toute émotion, n'ayant apparemment pas compris le sarcasme. La femme aux cheveux roses soupira et lui fit signe de regagner sa place dans le cercle, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

Kaleb regarda autour de lui et un sourire satisfait s'étendit sur son visage en voyant le général Microps, le visage rouge de colère. C'était vrai que se faire fermer le clapet par Viennic était extrêmement rare et l'avalanche de mots que le jeune homme à la peau bleue débitait vous faisait sentir tellement stupide...

La discussion continua encore pendant quelques minutes, mais Kaleb n'y prêtait pas attention. Il jouait à faire tournoyer son sabre laser d'une main à l'autre. Étonnamment, ça passait le temps.

-Donc nous avons pris notre décision, dit la voix d'Ayla, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

Il reporta son attention sur la femme aux cheveux roses qui les regardait un à un.

-Nous allons—

Une alarme retentit bruyamment dans le vaisseau. Le jeune homme aux yeux argentés vit Viennic se précipiter aussitôt vers l'ordinateur de bord. Il écrivait très rapidement sur le clavier quand soudainement, il s'arrêta. Intrigué, il voulu s'avancer pour lui demander quand quelqu'un, collé contre la vitre, s'écria:

-Le Premier Ordre arrive!

XxX

-Madame Sealumos!

La concernée se tourna vers son collègue, Gaetan. Ce dernier avait les yeux exorbités et la respiration rapide.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-V...Venez voir...

Le bégaiement de l'homme lui fit lever un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot avait bien pu trouver?

Aurora regarda, ennuyée, son collègue se précipiter vers vers son ordinateur et tapoter sur le clavier.

-Regardez!

La femme fit un bruit dédaigneux avec sa bouche. Depuis quand est-ce que cet...cet être inférieur lui donnait des ordres? Alors qu'elle allait le réprimander sévèrement, elle se figea soudainement en regardant l'écran.

Des points rouges clignotaient autour de la Terre. Beaucoup de points rouges et tous se rapprochaient.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle.

-À votre avis, répondit amèrement Geatan. Nous qui cherchions de la vie ailleurs, c'est maintenant elle qui nous trouve. Et selon moi, elle n'a pas de bonnes intentions.

Soudain, le téléphone de la mère des Seslumos sonna. Voyant le nom de sa fille s'afficher, elle se dépêcha de répondre.

-Chérie, appela-t-elle, profondément inquiète pour son bébé.

-Maman, retentit la voix de sa fille complètement paniquée.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Maman, pleurnicha Océane, regarde dans le ciel!

-Qu—

-Il y a plein de vaisseaux! Maman j'ai peur!

-Océ-d'amour, es-tu avec papa?

-Non, je suis avec Juliette et Mathilde. Maman j'ai peur!

-Ok. Va chez nous et enfermez-vous, toi et papa, dans la cave.

-Mais mes amies?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour elles! Elles se débrouilleront toutes seules! Fais ce que je te dis!

-Ok. Je cours chez nous.

-Très bien—

-Mais et toi? Maman je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit!

-Il ne m'arrivera rien, rassura la mère, maintenant va chez nous et laisses Juliflette et Marilde!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, sa fille raccrocha. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait sincèrement que sa fille abandonnerait ses amies -dont elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir dit correctement leurs nom-. À près tout, la vie de son bébé était beaucoup plus importante.

-Viens, ordonna-t-elle à son collègue en enfilant un manteau. Nous allons tenter de discuter avec l'espace.

XxX

-Nous devons au moins essayer! Protesta Ovi-Jay.

-C'est trop dangereux! Nous devons fuir maintenant! S'exclama Ayla, profondément inquiète pour la survie de cette partie de la Résistance.

-Si je peux me permettre, retentit la voix de Viennic, je suis d'accord avec eux.

La femme aux cheveux roses lui lança un regard choqué. Depuis quand est-ce que le jeune homme à la peau bleue était d'accord avec des missions suicides?

-Et pourquoi cela, hein? Railla Hans Microps, le visage toujours rouge.

L'intelligence artificielle et biologique était appuyé négligemment contre l'ordinateur principal et les regardait silencieusement avant de rouvrir la bouche.

-Il y a quelques minutes, je vous avait dit nos chances de réussite de fuite. Mais vous avez continué votre discutions pendant encore _dix_ minutes. Désormais, elles sont à 0%.

Viennic se décolla de l'ordinateur et s'avança vers la vitre qui donnait sur les vaisseaux du Premier Ordre qui avançaient vers eux.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne nous bombardent, reprit-il. On ne peut plus fuir. Alors autant utiliser ce temps pour aller récupérer Kay-Wio Riopse et l'Utilisatrice de la Force.

Il se tourna vers le reste de la Résistance.

-De plus, si nous pouvons empêcher une population innocente et ignorante de se faire martyriser et réduire en esclavage, je dis que l'on peut prendre le risque.

-Je suis d'accord, dit soudainement Kaleb.

Il plongea son regard dans celui, surpris, de Viennic. L'adolescent aux yeux argentés avait beau trouvé l'autre agaçant avec tous ses calculs et statistiques, pour une fois, il avait raison.

-À quoi ça sert d'être des rebelles si on ne fait que se terrer comme des lâches? Lança Kaleb.

Un silence pensant suivit ces mots, pendant lequel chacun se regardait.

-Très bien, céda Ayla.

Elle leva un regard lourd de fatigue vers eux. Elle semblait à bout de force, mais malgré tout, une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux.

-Préparer des vaisseaux pour aller sur la _Terre_. Pendant ce temps, nous essayerons de les distraire avec le Stalker. Allez, termina-t-elle en tapant des mains.

Aussitôt, la salle des commandes se vida. Bientôt, il ne restait plus qu'Ayla, Ovi-Jay, Kaleb et Viennic dans la salle.

-Viens Kaleb, dépêchons-nous, dit le maitre Jedi en regardant la vitre. Des vaisseaux du Premier Ordre sont déjà dans l'atmosphère de la _Terre_.

Alors que les deux Jedi s'apprêtait à sortir, une voix les interrompit:

-Je viens avec vous.

Ils se retournèrent et virent le jeune homme à la peau bleue avancer vers eux en ajustant un sac en bandoulière rouge et blanc qui sortait d'on ne sait où.

-Tu ne peux pas, refusa l'homme aux cheveux roux.

-Et que pourrais-tu faire? Rajouta Kaleb en croisant les bras.

Viennic eut un reniflement dédaigneux en direction de l'adolescent.

-Écoute, gamin, je suis plus fort au pistolaser que bon nombre de personnes qui va vous accompagner et...

-C'est bon, viens, mais dépêche-toi, coupa un Ovi-Jay exaspéré en sortant de la salle des commandes.

XxX

Xara avançait vers la maison de Lukas, vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu à l'école aujourd'hui. La jeune fille leva les yeux et vit que le soleil resplendissait malgré l'heure. Elle était à sa pause, entre le premier et le deuxième cours. Quoiqu'elle devait déjà être en retard pour le deuxième. Pas grave, elle avait des chose plus importante à faire et ce n'était pas quelques cours ratés qui allait changer ses notes élevées.

Soudain, le ciel sembla s'obscurcir et bientôt, Xara put distinguer ce qui arrivait: des vaisseaux spatiaux! Il y en avait tellement!

Elle resta figée alors qu'ils se posaient au centre-ville. Heureusement pour elle, la rue de son ami était en retrait par rapport à la ville. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas le bruit monstre de l'atterrissage de parvenir à ses oreilles tellement fort qu'elle dut se les boucher.

Mais que se passait-il bon sang? Subissaient-ils une invasion extraterrestre? Elle tenta vainement de reprendre son sang-froid, mais la panique paralysait toujours ses jambes. Ce ne fut que lorsque des hurlements de douleur et de détresse retentirent qu'elle retrouva la mobilité de ses membres. Elle devait à tout prix savoir ce qui se passait!

Alors qu'elle passait devant la maison de la famille heureuse qu'elle avait vu il y a quelque jours et qui était désormais vide, elle entendit le bruit d'une télévision. Elle s'approcha et vit que c'était en direct. Les médias étaient en ébullition. Sur la chaine, on voyait une femme qui parlait de quelque chose avant qu'une reprise apparaisse à l'écran. La jeune fille vit une grande femme aux cheveux châtains qui avançait vers un homme aux cheveux gris en uniforme bleu. Entendez, est-ce que c'était sa _mère_?!? Xara tendit l'oreille pour entendre la conversation.

 _-...Venez faire ici? Demanda sa mère._

 _-...faire régner la paix dans la galaxie._

Il y eu quelques autres échanges que l'adolescente n'entendit pas. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était des images.

 _Une personne en étrange costume blanc avec un casque leva ce qui ressemblait à un fusil vers sa mère. Il y eu quelques cris avant qu'une lumière rouge ne sorte de l'arme et que sa mère ne s'effondre. L'homme aux cheveux gris se tourna vers les soldats en blanc et leur dit:_

- _Tuer tous les résistants et enfermez les autres._

Ensuite, les hurlements qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt retentit avant que l'extrait ne se termine. La jeune fille voyait flou. Elle passa une main sur ses yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle regarda la maison de Lukas et se dépêcha de s'y engouffrer.

-Lukas! Cria-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse, la maison était vide!

XxX

Ils venaient d'atterrir un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Ils pouvaient déjà entendre la population crier de panique.

-Allez-y par la voie des airs, lança le maitre Jedi aux autres pilotes.

Les deux Jedi sortirent leur sabre laser tandis que le jeune homme à la peau bleue sortait son pistolaser. Ils regardaient les vaisseaux se diriger vers la ville.

-Ils vont les distraire pendant que l'on retrouve Kay-Wio et l'Utilisatrice de la Force, continua Ovi-Jay pendant qu'ils commençaient à avancer vers les bâtiments.

-À quoi ressemble-t-elle? Demanda Viennic.

Ce fut Kaleb qui répondit:

-Cheveux noirs aux reflets mauves. Peau blanche. À peu près de ta grandeur. Elle s'appelle Zara. Non, Xara. Une langue bien acérée...

Ils venaient d'arriver à l'extrémité de la ville. Soudain, une personne arriva vers eux en courant, les yeux exorbités et le visage complètement paniqué. Elle se figea brusquement devant eux, la bouche grande ouverte. Ses yeux étaient sur Viennic pendant que son visage passait de la peur à la terreur. Elle poussa un cri strident avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

-Euh... Que vient-il de se passer? Demanda, hésitant, Kaleb.

-De toute évidence, dit soudainement un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et à la peau mate à côté de lui, cette population n'a jamais vu de personne à la peau bleue. Elle a paniqué.

-Viennic?

L'intelligence artificielle et biologique acquiesça et lui lança un sourire arrogant en désignant un bracelet accroché à son poignet. De toute évidence, chacun de ses objets apparaissaient de nul part.

-Bracelet illusoire, lui répondit simplement le jeune homme aux yeux noirs.

-Très intéressant, coupa Ovi-Jay. Kaleb, tu vas aller avec Viennic pour trouver Xara pendant que je vais aller chercher Kay-Wio.

XxX

Ils courraient dans les rues. Des cadavres jonchaient déjà le sol tandis que les vivants fuyaient pour leur vie, les bousculant alors. Des bombardements retentissaient au loin.

-Vers où est-elle, demanda Viennic en tentant de combattre la marré humaine.

À cause de son corps mince, ce n'était pas une tâche facile.

Kaleb ferma les yeux et chercha l'autre adolescente à travers la Force.

-Par là, dit-il en désignant une direction.

Aussitôt, ils se remirent à courir. C'était une chance qu'ils ne soit pas encore tombé sur des Stormtroopers.

XxX

Il était en plein coeur du combat. Son sabre laser tranchait des Stormtroopers, projetant des reflets bleutés sur leur armure. Les vaisseaux de la Résistance bombardait ceux du Premier Ordre, détruisant ainsi bon nombre de bâtiments. Ovi-Jay se battait tout en esquivant les _Terriens_ paniqués qui fuyaient la bataille.

Mais il ne devait pas oublier son objectif principal: trouver Kay-Wio. Alors, il se concentra sur la Force et tenta de le trouver.

 _Derrière-toi_.

Le maitre Jedi se retourna et vit un vieil homme se battre avec fluidité et agilité. Il était encerclé par les ennemis et pourtant, rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Le sabre laser vert transperçait les Stormtroopers comme du beurre.

-Kay-Wio, s'écria l'homme aux cheveux roux.

Aussitôt, les yeux émeraudes du vieil homme se verrouillèrent aux siens et un accord se fit.

Les deux maitre Jedi se mirent dos à dos, puis se remirent au combat avec une nouvelle détermination.

XxX

Kaleb jura alors qu'ils se faisaient encercler. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent dos à dos.

-C'est le moment de montrer ce que tu vaux au pistolaser, lança-t-il.

-Je n'ai rien à te prouver, jeune homme, répliqua Viennic en s'équipant de son arme tandis que Kaleb levait la sienne.

-Je ne suis pas un jeune homme, protesta l'adolescent en faisant voler au loin un Stormtroopers grâce à la Force.

-Si tu l'es. Tu as quoi, dix-sept ans? Rétorqua Viennic en tirant sur leurs ennemis.

Il en vit deux tomber, mais d'autres rappliquèrent immédiatement. Ils étaient complètement encerclés, sans aucune issue. Cette simple pensées lui fit grincer des dents.

-Et toi, hein?

L'intelligence artificielle et biologique vit des reflets violets bouger sur les armures en face de lui. Il en devina, et aussi grâce aux brefs cris de douleurs, que le Jedi derrière lui réduisait des Stormtroopers en charpie.

-Si tu es tant intéressé, saches que j'ai 49 ans.

-Quoi? Répondit, interloqué, Kaleb en se tournant vers lui.

Agacé, Viennic tira sur quelques ennemis qui allait tuer son coéquipier dans son dos en lui criant:

-Reste concentré!

C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils n'étaient pas encore bombardés, il ne voulait pas gâcher encore plus leur chance. Lorsqu'il tira sur un Stormtroopers, créant ainsi un trou, il se dépêcha d'attraper le bras du Jedi et de le tirer. Ensemble, ils coururent entre les bâtiments en évitant les lasers qu'on leur tirait dessus. Kaleb ne comptait même plus le nombre de cadavre qu'il avait enjambé.

Tout à coup, il aperçut une ruelle, dissimulée dans les ombres. Il éteignit son sabre laser et regarda son coéquipier.

-Viens, lui dit-il en se cachant dans l'obscurité.

Ils regardèrent les Stormtroopers les dépasser sans les remarquer. Le jeune homme aux yeux argentés souffla de soulagement. Ils l'avaient échappé belle.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, nous devons encore trouver Xara.

La voix de Viennic brisa ses pensées. Il le regardait. Kaleb ne pouvait pas dire à quel point c'était bizarre de voir l'intelligence artificielle et biologique avec des cheveux bruns et une peau mate alors qu'il l'avait connu toute sa vie sous une autre apparence. C'était comme se retrouver en présence d'un inconnu avec la personnalité et la voix de celui que vous aviez connu. Franchement bizarre.

-Très bien,répondit l'adolescent, passons par ici.

Ils continuèrent dans la ruelle qui devenait de moins en moins étroite. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et ils relevèrent la tête. Une explosion venait d'avoir lieux en dehors de l'atmosphère. Les vaisseaux du Premier Ordre et de la Résistance sont entrés en contact. Ils devaient faire vite.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière. Kaleb eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir le poing de Viennic entrer en contact avec le casque d'un Stormtroopers qui s'étala aussitôt de tout son long sur le sol, inconscient.

-Dépêche-toi, le pressa l'intelligence artificielle et biologique en le dépassant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent pour sortir de la ruelle, ils entendirent de nouveau des bruits de pas.

-Ne bougez plus, leur ordonna tout à coup une voix un peu tremblante derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent une jeune fille pointer l'arme du Stormtroopers dans leur direction. Ses yeux légèrement rougis s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Kaleb.

-Toi! Souffla-t-elle en tenant plus fermement son arme.

-Est-ce que c'est elle? Demanda Viennic en scrutant la nouvelle venue.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et leva une main. Aussitôt, le corps de Xara devint aussi mou que du beurre et s'effondra, endormi. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et dit à son coéquipier:

-Ramenons-la au vaisseau.

XxX

Ils y étaient presque. Ovi-Jay avait réussi à s'éloigner de la bataille discrètement en emmenant l'autre maitre Jedi avec lui. Ils étaient rendus au abord de la forêt.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, Jay, retentit la voix de Kay-Wio alors qu'il bloquait un laser.

-M'arrêter dans quoi, questionna innocemment l'homme aux cheveux roux en abattant un Stormtroopers.

Il n'y avait plus d'ennemis. Les deux maitre Jedi se firent face.

-Tu m'attires vers ton vaisseau, enlevant ainsi les chances de survie pour les habitants de la Terre, accusa le vieil homme.

-La résistance a besoin de vous!

-Cette planète a besoin de moi.

Ovi-Jay soupira bruyamment et se pinça les lèvres.

-Écoutez, je comprends que vous vous êtes attaché au cour de année, mais...

-Cette planète est ma maison, coupa Kay-Wio en le regardant fixement de ses yeux verts émeraudes.

Il y eut un silence, que seul le léger bruit du vent et le son lointain du combat venaient briser.

-Je retourne au combat, annonça brusquement le vieil homme en se retournant vers la ville à moitié détruite.

-Ils sont trop nombreux! Vous allez y mourir!

-Alors je combattrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Il se retourna et planta son regard dans le sien. L'homme aux cheveux roux pouvait voir, tel un feu flamboyant, la détermination briller dans les yeux du maitre Jedi.

-Ramène tes hommes, lui ordonna Kay-Wio en désignant les vaisseaux au dessus de la ville. Ils détruisent plus de bâtiments qu'ils ne tuent d'ennemis.

Alors qu'il allait partir, il se retourna une dernière fois pour demander à Ovi-Jay.

-Je sais que Xara est à bord de votre vaisseau. Je ne pourrais pas la former moi-même. Alors je te demande de la laisser se faire former par ton Padawan.

Voyant l'air surpris de l'autre homme, il eut un sourire en coin.

-Il est grand temps pour lui de s'élever.

Sur ces derniers mots, il reprit sa marche vers la ville, prêt au combat. L'homme à la peau foncée le regarda disparaitre dans la fumée entourant les bâtiments avant de se retourner vers la forêt.

Il devait rejoindre la Résistance.

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**


	7. Chapitre VII

Xara soupira de bonheur alors que la brise caressait son visage. Le léger bruit des vagues de l'étang à quelques pas d'elle la rendait sereine comme jamais. En vérité, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi bien auparavant.

Les bras derrière la tête, la jeune fille était allongée sur l'herbe, seule. Ce qui était étonnant parce que normalement, le parc Arriellah était bondé de monde.

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et étouffa un cri.

Le ciel était d'un noir profond. Pourtant, on pouvait y distinguer des traces d'usure, comme si c'était du tissus endommagé. Xara se releva précipitamment et scruta les horizons, qui ne la terrifiait que d'avantage.

Un épais brouillard l'encerclait. Elle ne pouvait voir que l'étang et quelques arbres. Mais que ce passait-il bon sang?

-Je dois dire que dans les 2 693 160 versions de cet endroit que je m'étais imaginé, ça n'en faisait pas partie, dit soudainement une voix masculine derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Elle pivota et tomba nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme plus grand qu'elle d'environ une tête. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés qui flottaient littéralement derrière ses oreilles pour venir se nicher au creux de sa nuque. Ses yeux noirs, qui la regardait avec amusement, se délectant apparemment de son expression surprise, contrastaient étrangement avec sa peau mâte. Il portait une étrange combinaison noire en deux parties. Le haut semblait fait de cuire, mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

L'adolescente était sûr qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, et pourtant quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Le garçon qui semblait avoir environ 18-19 ans lui lança un sourire arrogant en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, la détaillant de la tête au pied.

-Ça va? Je ne te gêne pas? Tu veux une loupe peut-être?

Xara ne savait pas d'où lui venait ces remarques sarcastiques: cela lui venait naturellement. Par contre, elle était certaine d'une chose: le regard de cet étranger la mettait franchement mal à l'aise. Mais probablement pas autant que ce qu'il déclara:

-Sarcasme comme mécanisme de défense. Intéressant.

Il s'avança, les mains derrière de dos, et observa le ciel ainsi que le brouillard avec un grand intérêt.

-Ton nom, demanda Xara, profondément agacée.

Il ne lui adressa à peine un regard.

-Viennic, vînt la réponse.

Ledit Viennic s'approcha d'un arbre et le toucha. Il murmura quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas.

-Quoi?

Il se retourna vers elle et la regarda comme s'il avait oublier que la jeune fille était là.

-Rien de tout cela n'est réel, répondit-il finalement après être resté silencieux quelques secondes.

-Comment ça, pas réel? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Le jeune homme désigna le ciel d'un mouvement de la main.

-Les déchirures ci-dessus montre que tu as, et à de nombreuses reprises, été brisée. Et ceci, dit-il en pointant le brouillard, est un mur de protection contre le monde extérieur.

Voyant soudainement son expression désemparé, il sursauta brusquement, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

-Nous sommes dans ton esprit. Tu es actuellement dans le coma, annonça directement Viennic, sans prendre de gants.

XxX

-Quand se réveillera-t-elle? demanda Ayla en couvant presque de regard la jeune fille étendue sur le lit en face d'elle.

L'intelligence artificielle et biologique qui était assis sur une chaise, les mains jointes, ouvrit un oeil et l'observa avant de répondre.

-Elle est sous le choc...

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

C'était peine perdu pour une réponse. Viennic avait déjà refermer son oeil et ne semblait plus conscient du monde extérieur. La femme aux cheveux roses attendit une minute, dans le silence de plomb de la chambre. Alors qu'elle allait se détourner et sortir de la salle, elle entendit l'adolescent murmurer:

-Ça ne dépendra que d'elle...

XxX

-Ça ne dépendra que de toi...

Que d'elle. Elle était emprisonnée dans un monde parallèle qui serait apparemment son esprit et il lui disait que seule elle pouvait trouver la sortie. Aussi surréaliste que c'était, il y avait quand même une part de logique: c'était son esprit et elle avait la clé pour en sortir.

-Et ça ressemblera à quoi? Un trou noir? Une porte?

Il la regarda d'un air étonné, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle aille ce genre de réflexion.

Elle n'était pas stupide aux dernières nouvelles!

-Je suis surpris. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais une vision à 360º.

-Je n'ai pas une vision à 360º, s'exaspéra Xara.

-Alors, comment as-tu su? Demanda-t-il en pointant quelque chose derrière elle.

La jeune fille se retourna et tiqua. Il y avait bien une porte... incrustée dans un arbre.

-Au moins, retentit la voix de Viennic, ton esprit a eu l'originalité de la mettre dans un arbre plutôt que dans ce faux étang ou à deux cents mètres d'altitude sur un nuage... inexistant, finit-il en jetant un bref coup d'oeil au ciel.

-Wow, ironisa l'adolescente, c'est rassurant.

-Tu trouves? Je ne pense pas.

Xara leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer vers la porte. Devait-elle juste l'ouvrir pour sortir de son esprit?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Viennic déclara:

-La seule sortie disponible est cette porte. Mon opinion: franchi-la.

Comme si elle n'en était pas déjà certaine... Elle tendit la main et tenta de tourner la poignée. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, mais rien ne se passa.

-Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas s'ouvrir?!?

Alors que la jeune fille ne s'y attendait pas, elle fut bousculer par l'autre jeune homme. Il tenta lui aussi d'ouvrir la porte, en vain.

-Ton esprit te retient prisonnière, murmura-t-il.

-Merci, répliqua sèchement Xara, je n'avais pas _du_ _tout_ remarqué.

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle, les mains derrière le dos.

-Mon hypothèse est que la seule chose qui te retient ici, c'est toi-même.

-Ça n'a aucun sens, contrecarra aussitôt l'adolescente. Tout simplement parce que je _veux_ sortir d'ici.

Elle s'acharna avec plus de hargne sur la poignée, mais, encore une fois, rien ne se passa, ce qui la mit en colère.

-Euh... Pouvons-nous relaxer une petit peu, tenta de l'apaiser Viennic en lui tenant les épaules.

-Ne me touches pas! S'exclama-t-elle aussitôt en se dégageant de sa prise. Je ne te connais même pas et puis, d'où est-ce que tu sors?!?

Il sembla prendre une grande inspiration avant de toucher un bracelet à son poignet qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Il l'enleva et Xara étouffa un cri.

Devant elle, la peau du jeune homme avait tourné au même bleu que les _Schtroumpfs_. Ses cheveux bruns étaient devenus d'un blanc pure. Seuls ses yeux et ses habits n'avaient pas changé.

-Qui...Qu'est-ce que tu es? Bégaya-t-elle.

-Techniquement, je suis une expérience avec un corps qui est un mélange entre un _Chiss_ et un humain et tout cela, avec une intelligence artificielle supérieurement intelligent à presque toutes les espèces.

Ça expliquait son comportement étrange... et son arrogance...

-Attends, tu es un...un extraterrestre?!?

-Es-ce un problème? Tu ne serais pas xénophobe par hasard?

-Quoi? Non!

En vérité, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout était si nouveau, si étrange, si _inconnu_...

-Je...

Xara prit une grande inspiration pour calmer son coeur qui battait à la chamade et reprit:

-Comment es-tu ici? Et moi? J'ai compris que j'étais dans le coma, mais...

Il la regarda sereinement, avec un calme légendaire.

-J'ai connecté mon esprit au tien pour pouvoir communiquer avec toi. Et quant à la raison du pourquoi tu es là, tu as déjà la réponse. Fouille un peu dans tes souvenirs...

 _Soudain, le ciel sembla s'obscurcir et bientôt, Xara put distinguer ce qui arrivait: des vaisseaux spatiaux! Il y en avait tellement!_

Les images lui revenaient un à un, la frappant aussi fortement que si elle avait reçu une claque.

 _Mais que se passait-il bon sang? Subissaient-ils une invasion extraterrestre?_

 _Ses yeux légèrement rougis s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le jeune homme aux yeux argentés dont le nom, si elle se souvenait bien, était Kaleb._

 _-Toi! Souffla-t-elle en tenant plus fermement son arme._

 _-Est-ce que c'est elle? Demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, Viennic le reconnut-elle, pendant qu'il la scrutait du regard._

 _Kaleb acquiesça et leva une main. Aussitôt, tout devint noir._

Xara prit une grande inspiration, cherchant désespérément de l'air. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir retenu son souffle pendant des minutes. Elle loucha quelques instants sur la silhouette en face d'elle avant de reconnaitre le jeune homme à la peau bleue. Il la regardait avec une expression neutre. Pourtant, la jeune fille pouvait déceler une lueur d'impatience dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Et elle ne s'était apparemment pas trompé vu la rapidité à laquelle il prit la parole:

-Ce que Kaleb a fait aurait dû t'endormir pendant quelques heures. Le problème est que ça fait deux jours que tu dors.

 _Deux_ _jours_?!? Comment était-ce possible?

Comme s'il lisait -encore- dans ses pensées, Viennic expliqua:

-Le temps n'avance pas à la même vitesse ici que dans le monde extérieur.

Suspicieuse, Xara se décida enfin à lui poser la question:

-Lis-tu dans mes pensées?

-Non, vint rapidement la réponse, mais je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Ce n'était pas _du tout_ effrayant que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine puisse lire en elle comme ça.

Soudain, un détail lui revint.

-Attends, l'invasion... Comment suis-je arrivée ici?

Le jeune homme à la peau bleue la regarda comme si elle était une idiote.

-On t'a transporter...

-Oui, ça j'avais compris, le coupa l'adolescente. Je veux dire: on est où, dans le monde extérieur?

Le regard de Viennic s'éclaira, comme s'il était soudainement heureux de répondre à ses questions.

-Nous sommes sur l'un des vaisseaux de la Résistance.

-La quoi?

-La Résistance. Nous sommes des rebelles qui combattons pour la liberté que nous a enlevé le Premier Ordre.

-Le Premier Ordre?

Le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'assombrit.

-Les envahisseurs de votre planète. Ils dirigent l'univers et adorent étendre leurs pouvoirs en rendant des planètes esclave.

C'était beaucoup a digérer. Trop même. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'être tombé, et pour de vrai cette fois, dans un film de science-fiction. De science-fiction... Ça voulait dire que leur technologie était beaucoup avancer que la leur, non?

-Est-ce qu'avec votre technologie vous pouvez me dire qui est mon père?

Viennic haussa un sourcil.

-Changement de sujet pas très réussi.

Alors que Xara allait le rembourrer sèchement, il répondit à son énième question:

-En vérité, c'est drôle que tu parles de ça. J'ai déjà prélever ton ADN pour pouvoir, dans le futur, créer les médicaments les plus adaptés pour toi et aussi pour voir si ton corps aurait des réactions néfastes si on devait de te remplacer un membre.

-Remplacer un membre? demanda l'adolescente d'une petite voix.

Mais l'intelligence artificielle et biologique l'ignora et continua sa triade:

-Et après avoir fait de nombreuses et nombreuses analyses, j'ai découvert que tu n'avais pas de père—il la regarda fixement— au sens propre.

Quoi?

-En faite, tu n'as que les chromosomes de ta mère. Parce que bien que tu en aies d'autres, ils ne proviennent pas d'un mâle. Ils sortent de nulle part.

-Comment c'est possible?

-Et bien, la raison la plus probable c'est que...

Il s'arrêta soudainement de parler, les yeux déviant vers le côté.

-Que, le pressa Xara.

Viennic prit soudainement une respiration et la regarda de nouveau.

-Excuse-moi. On me parlait. Qu'est-ce que je disais?

-Que la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas de père c'était...

-Oh, la coupa le jeune homme à la peau bleue. Désolé, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Quoi? Comment pouvait-il dire ça?

-Sinon, commença-t-il, as-tu des liens avec des personnes restées sur _Terre_ pour que tu aies trop peur de la réalité et donc, pour que la porte ne s'ouvre pas?

La porte... Elle l'avait complètement oubliée celle-la...

Bref, des personnes chères? Océane, non. Kirke, un peu. Mère? Pas vraiment, et de toute façon, elle était morte. À son grand étonnement, ce fait ne lui faisait pas mal, c'était un peu comme apprendre le décès d'une inconnue. Lukas?

 _Lukas_...

Son coeur manqua un battement. Elle se souvenait maintenant. Elle était partie à sa recherche, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Et s'il était prisonnier, réduit en esclavage? Était-il _mort_? Vu la situation sur Terre, il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'il ait réussi à s'enfuir. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux à cette pensée et elle détourna inconsciemment le regard.

-Hey...

Xara sentit des doigts prendre son menton et le relever. Elle plongea son regard larmoyant dans celui de Viennic.

-Je suis sûr que peut importe où est cette personne, elle est en sécurité.

La jeune fille étouffa un rire. C'était probablement la chose la plus humaine que le jeune homme à la peau bleue ne lui ait jamais dite.

-Et si tu essayais de réouvrir cette porte, qu'on en finisse, suggéra l'intelligence artificielle et biologique.

Xara pivota et s'avança de nouveau vers la porte. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et prit une grande respiration.

-Veux-tu que je compte jusqu'à trois? Demanda soudainement la voix de Viennic dans son dos.

-Ça va aider?

-Non, pas du tout.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et tourna la poignée.

La porte a ouvert.

 **Oui, je sais que ce chapitre est principalement constitué de dialogue, mais c'était nécessaire. On peut dire que c'était le chapitre "transition" entre la Terre et l'espace.**

 **Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**


End file.
